Directo al corazón
by Yeyet Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en un exótico lugar después de una noche de pasión, un año después Edward la busca y la encuentra no con uno sino con 3 hijos, ¿que pasara? No son mis personajes, ni mi historia. Este fic esta basado en otra historia


**Directo al corazón (Adaptación)**

**Capitulo 1**

**Edward POV**

-Señor, el avión está a punto de despegar. Por favor, apague su ordenador y abróchese el cinturón de seguridad.

Seguí las indicaciones del auxiliar de vuelo mientras pensaba en las pocas veces que había escuchado ese requerimiento a bordo de un avión comercial. En los pasados ocho años me había acostumbrado al lujo de viajar en el Air Force One donde utilizar un ordenador durante el despegue no solo no era un problema, sino que constituía una necesidad.

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Al menos iba en primera clase, que no estaba mal y no había nadie sentado en el asiento de al lado, lo que hacia las cosas aun mejores. No me gustaba la sensación de estar rodeado de gente. Me gustaba disponer de mi espacio. Por eso me gustaba mi trabajo en el CSP, Cuerpo de Seguridad Presidencial, rama de la CIA y el servicio secreto.

Pero si tenía que decir la verdad, y había solo unos pocos individuos clave que conocían la verdad, mi posición particular acarreaba muchas más cosas que proteger al presidente. Después del ataque del 11-S, se había creado el CSP y yo había entrado a formar parte del cuerpo de élite. Mi trabajo consistía en no perder de vista al presidente en sus viajes al extranjero.

Por eso había estado en Sharm el Sheik, en Egipto, la noche que conocí a Bella Swan.

Isabella Swan.

Solo pensar en ella me hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho a la vez que un hormigueo en otras partes del cuerpo. Esa mujer había provocado en mí esa clase de respuesta la primera noche que me la había encontrado caminando por la playa. En realidad había notado su presencia antes de verla. Y cuando la miré al rostro, una profunda atracción física había despertado un fuerte deseo en mi interior, un deseo en un grado mucho mayor que el que jamás había experimentado por ninguna mujer en mis treinta y seis años de vida. Fue algo realmente fuerte. Inexplicable y, por suerte, la atracción había sido mutua.

No me había tomado mucho tiempo descubrir que ella se sentía igualmente atraída por mi y, después de una corta conversación, ella aceptó mi oferta de compartir una copa… en mi habitación de hotel.

Aunque yo sabía que ella estaría segura conmigo, inicialmente me había sorprendido por la decisión de ella hasta que llegamos a mi habitación. Antes de entrar en el cuarto, ella llamó con su móvil a una amiga que viajaba con ella para decirle donde estaría; especificando qué habitación y en qué hotel.

Bella era la única parte de su nombre que me había dado esa noche, considerando como nos habíamos conocido y lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuera su verdadero nombre. Fue muy reservada, igual que yo. Y, como yo, solo me dijo su nombre.

Había pensado constantemente en ella hasta esa noche unos días antes en que, mientras visitaba a unos familiares en Montana, miré su rostro en la portada de una revista. Y era evidente que estaba embarazada.

De hecho, parecía a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento. Dado que la revista era de octubre y estábamos a principio de diciembre, un millón de preguntas cruzaron por mi mente. La primera de las cuales había sido si sería yo el responsable de su estado.

Esa noche había usado protección, pero yo sería el primero en reconocer que mi pasión, mi deseo de unirme a ella, había sido incontrolable. Y en el fondo de mi cabeza tenía el recuerdo de que, al menos en una de las veces, la relación había sido sin barreras; aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro de si era verdad o simplemente fruto de mi imaginación. Incluso aunque hubiera usado preservativo cada vez que hicimos el amor, los preservativos podrían tener fallos y cuando se hacía el amor tantas veces como lo habíamos hecho nosotros, cualquier cosa era posible. Incluso un embarazo no deseado.

Ella era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacer que mi cabeza se tranquilizara diciéndome si el niño era o no mío. Si no lo era, ella debió haberse acostado con algún otro por las mismas fechas que conmigo. Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Y si el niño era mío, haría lo correcto, lo único que un Cullen haría si fuera lo bastante estúpido como para dejarte atrapar por una situación así. Le pediría que se casara conmigo para darle mi apellido al niño. Después de un tiempo razonable, podríamos solicitar el divorcio y seguir cada uno con su vida. Soportaría tener una esposa durante un corto periodo de tiempo si no me quedaba otro remedio. Me había retirado hacia poco y estaba a punto de embarcarme en otra profesión. Había formado una sociedad con algunos de mis primos para abrir una cadena de oficinas de seguridad por todo el país.

No quería acordarme de que un matrimonio de conveniencia era como habían empezado las cosas entre mi hermano Carlisle y su esposa, Esme, y desde entonces estaban felizmente casados. Estaba contento de que las cosas les hubieran ido bien, sin embargo, la situación entre Bella y yo era diferente.

Carlisle se había enamorado de Esme desde el primer momento en que la había visto en la boda de mi primo Seth, pero en mi caso había sido la lujuria lo que había guiado mi deseo por Bella aquella noche. Si hubiera habido algo más, me habría tomado el tiempo necesario para conocerla. Solo había tenido una idea en la cabeza después de conocer a Bella y había sido llevármela a la cama.

Uno de los inconvenientes que tenía mi anterior trabajo eran los largos periodos que tenía que suspender mi vida social. Había sido durante una de esas veces, cuando mi testosterona estaba completamente fuera de control, cuando había conocido a Bella. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer y Bella se convirtió en mi objetivo para una relación de una noche.

Pero no pretendía dejarla embarazada, si era eso lo que había hecho. Así que ahí estaba, de camino a Forks, Washington, para averiguar si yo era el padre del niño. Había contratado a una empresa de detectives y descubierto que Bella era su autentico nombre, bueno por lo menos así la llamaban, sino también que era modelo, y esa era la razón por la que estaba en la portada de una revista, no debería haberme sorprendido enterarme de su profesión, dado que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida. En la portada de esa revista, mostrando orgullosamente su embarazo a la cámara, seguía estando radiante y siendo guapa hasta quitar el aliento.

Noté cómo despegaba el avión, me eché hacía atrás en mi asiento y cerré los ojos, decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para revidar esas largas y apasionadas horas que había pasado en la cama con Bella hacía cerca de nueve meses.

**Flashback**

_Sentía calor, estaba nervioso y no podía dormir._

_Murmurando un juramento salí de la cama y recorrí con la vista la habitación del hotel._

_El presidente llegaría en dos días y yo y mis hombres lo habíamos revisado todo, especialmente la ruta que recorría la caravana de vehículos. Había oído rumores de posibles protestas, pero un portavoz del gobierno egipcio había contactado conmigo y me había dicho que ellos se encargarían de ese asunto._

_Me pregunté si el bar de abajo seguiría abierto. Podría tomarme una copa para aplacar los nervios. Por alguna razón, ese lugar y dormir solo en esa cama me recordaba lo mucho que hacía que no tenía ningún contacto íntimo con una mujer. Demasiado._

_En lugar de tomarme una copa, decidí dar un paseo por la playa. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Después de ponerme unas sandalias miré el reloj de la mesilla: era casi la una de la madrugada._

_Según salía de mi habitación, pensé en la conversación telefónica que había tenido con mi madre. Me había dejado helado al contarme que mi primo Felix se había casado. Había visto a mi primo unos meses antes en la boda de mi hermano Spencer. Habíamos hablado. Felix había estado excitado. Se acababa de retirar como ranger de Texas para asociarse con Carlisle y un amigo de la infancia, Marcus, en un negocio de cría de caballos. En ningún momento había mencionado Felix a ninguna mujer. ¿Y se había casado? Tenía que haber algo más que la historia romántica que me había contado mi madre._

_Me metí en el ascensor que me llevaría más abajo hasta el patio por el que se salía a la playa. La mayor parte del hotel estaba vacía. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban reservadas por la visita del presidente. Su mujer viajaría con él junto a un determinado número de dignatarios. La visita duraría tres días y yo trabajaría sin descanso entre bambalinas todo ese tiempo._

_Respiré profundamente el aroma del mar y, tras dar unos pocos pasos, me quité las sandalias para caminar por la arena. Sharm el Sheik era un lugar hermoso, un complejo turístico en la península del Sinaí pensado para ricos y famosos. Incluso a la luz de la luna podía ver los grandes hoteles de cinco estrellas que salpicaban la línea de costa._

_Llevaba poco tiempo caminando por la orilla cuando de pronto noté un intenso anhelo en la boca del estomago y un incontenible deseo me recorrió el cuerpo._

_Me detuve y me di la vuelta a mirar mi rastro en la arena. Estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver porque la neblina cubría la tierra que tenía frente a mí. Miré cauteloso alrededor mientras el deseo se profundizaba. Y entonces, unos segundos después, apareció una mujer entre la niebla._

_Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás._

_Parpadeé para asegurarme de que los ojos no me jugaban una mala pasada. Recorrí con la mirada la longitud de su cuerpo, fijándome en los pantalones de lino blanco y la mata de pelo oscuro que flotaba libre alrededor de su rostro. Noté que mi cuerpo respondía a su presencia. Traté de recuperar el aliento mientras se preguntaba qué me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de ese modo?_

_La mujer me había visto al mismo tiempo y noté la reacción de ella. Por la mirada que había en sus ojos estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a la que sentía yo. Estaba atrapada por la misma fascinación sexual podía notarlo. Lo mismo que podía sentir la atracción hacia ella, especialmente hacia su boca. Tenía la clase de labios que hacía que sintiera deseo de hacer cosas sucias, lamerlos, saborearlos para siempre. Tenían la forma justa para besar y eran de un tipo que la lengua de ningún hombre se resistiría a acariciar. _

_-Sales muy tarde, ¿no?-me escuché preguntar con la necesidad de decir cualquier cosa antes de hace algo de lo que me arrepentiría después._

_Era conocido como un hombre de autocontrol de acero, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro. Me sentía reducido a acero fundido._

_-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- dijo ella._

_Su acento me indicó que era estadounidense. Hasta ese momento no había estado seguro. El sonido de su voz era suave y seductor, pero tuve la sensación de que no era algo intencionado. ¿Sería alguien que debería conocer? ¿Una estrella de cine o algo así?_

_-No podía dormir- dije_

_En ese momento noté el suave movimiento con que ella alzó los hombros y el modo en que la fina tela de su blusa se tensó alrededor de ellos mostrando un hermoso escote y unos pechos firmes. También vi su sonrisa; se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me cerró el estomago._

_-Algunas noches no están hechas para dormir y ésta podría ser una de ellas-dijo en un tono de voz que avivó el deseo que corría por las venas._

_La respuesta de ella me hizo considerar la posibilidad de que estuviera flirteando conmigo. Si era así, había elegido un momento en el que yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto. Normalmente, no solía entrar en esos juegos con las mujeres, no importaba lo tentadora que fuera. Tenía una lista de parejas habituales en California que ya estaban al tanto de mis costumbres. No tenía tiempo para relaciones serias y las mujeres con las que me acostaba lo sabían y lo aceptaban. No había ninguna mujer en el mundo que pudiera plantearme una reclamación._

_Suspiré preocupado preguntándome como recibiría ella la pregunta que estaba a punto de plantearle._

_-Me llamo Edward. ¿Te gustaría subir a mi habitación a tomar una copa?_

_Ella dio un paso adelante, me miró como si estudiara mis facciones a la luz de la luna y después recorrió con la mirada el resto de mi cuerpo hasta volver a mis ojos de nuevo, lo que casi me dejó sin respiración por segunda vez en la noche._

_-Y yo me llamo Bella –dijo ella tendiéndome la mano -. Y me encantará tomar una copa conmigo._

_En el momento en el que nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí que una descarga me recorría hasta los dedos de los pies. Alcé las cejas confuso y me pregunté porque me estaba comportando como un hombre desesperado por conseguir una compañera de cama. Un hombre sin ninguna clase de control. Un hombre de necesidades manifiestas. Y, francamente, no me importó mucho estarme comportando de ese modo. Tenía que dar un paso atrás o poner algo de sentido común en mi cabeza._

_En lugar de ello, aun con la mano de ella en la mía, me acerqué más e inhalé su aroma._

_-Vamos entonces –dije temiendo que cambiara de opinión-. Estoy en Bayleaf –añadí mientras echaba a andar en dirección a mi hotel._

_Seguí dándole la mano mientras caminaba a su lado. Al principio fuimos en silencio, hasta que ella dijo:_

_-Ésta no es una conducta habitual en mí._

_-¿Qué no es habitual? –pregunté decidiendo que haría como si no supiera de qué hablaba._

_-Irme con un hombre de este modo._

_-Entonces –dije aminorando el paso-, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?_

_La miré y vi la confusión que expresaban las facciones de su rostro. Estaba tan desconcertada como yo._

_-No lo sé. Simplemente he sentido una extraña conexión entre nosotros. Es como si te conociera, aunque no sea así. Por Dios, te he visto por primera vez hace apenas cinco minutos._

_-Entiendo-dije y así era realmente._

_Lo entendía porque yo sentía lo mismo y tampoco tenía idea de por qué. Solo sabía que la deseaba de un modo en que jamás había deseado a otra mujer. Era como si mi naturaleza sensata estuviera siendo reemplazada por una necesidad que no podía describir. Era una necesidad, un deseo que estaba dominando mi sentido común._

_-¿Qué te ha traído a Egipto? _

_La pregunta de ella, hecha en voz suave, hizo que me recorriera un estremecimiento. No podía contarle la autentica razón de mi viaje. Nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, conocía con detalle lo que hacía para ganarme la vida, la miré._

_-Principalmente negocios. ¿Y a ti?_

_Me miró y me sostuvo la mirada._

_-Lo mismo, negocios._

_No estaba seguro de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad y una parte de mi pensó que no lo estaba haciendo, pero decidí que no me quitaría el sueño que ella mantuviera un secreto, dado que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo._

_De pronto, se me hizo evidente que había una pregunta que tenía que plantearle. Me detuve y ella automáticamente hizo lo mismo y me miró con un gesto interrogativo._

_-Veo que no llevas ningún anillo, pero hoy en día eso no significa nada. Creo que debo preguntártelo para estar seguro: ¿estás casada?_

_Hubo algo en su mirada que, de algún modo, me dijo cuál iba a ser su respuesta antes de que dijera nada._

_-No, no estoy casada, ¿y tú?_

_-No._

_Ella asintió y supe al momento que ella me había creído. Era difícil de aceptar que confiara en mí tan fácilmente cuando yo siempre encontraba casi imposible confiar en nadie fuera de mi familia y el círculo lo más cercano de amigos._

_Vi que el patio de donde partía el ascensor estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Miró al mar y supe que ella había seguido mi mirada. Soplaba una suave brisa, una brisa seductora y había algo manifiestamente sensual en el modo en que las olas rompían en la orilla._

_Volví a mirarla y sentí una oleada de calor recorrer mis venas. Su mano, la que seguía agarrando estaba caliente. Le miré el rostro detenidamente, estábamos en una zona iluminada y podía verla mejor. Verlo todo. Sus cejas perfectas, altos pómulos y el pelo revuelto la hacían aun más atractiva._

_Además estaban esos ojos chocolate que me devolvían la mirada y que actuaban como imanes que me atraían mientras miraba en silencio. Era más joven de lo que en un principio había pensado._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunté._

_Habría dicho que a ella no le había gustado mucho la pregunta y la miré mientras cuadraba los hombros._

_-Tengo veintiocho, ¿y tú?_

_Seguí sosteniéndole la mirada y sentí que se me dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios cuando dije:_

_-Treinta y seis._

_-Es una bonita edad –dijo ella_

_-¿Para qué? –no pude evitar preguntar._

_-Para ser un hombre que sabe lo que quiere._

_Tenía razón. De hecho, quería demostrarle lo acertado de su afirmación. Decidí que era el momento de ponerme serio, le apreté un poco la mano y tiré de ella para acercarla y que su suave cuerpo presionara contra la dureza del mío. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí. De cuánto la deseaba. Lo excitado que estaba. Y me di cuenta del momento exacto en el que ella se había enterado._

_Vi el brillo de ser plenamente consciente que iluminó sus ojos y cómo se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Sentí un repentino calor y un deseo urgente de besarla._

_Bajé la cabeza y mis labios se acercaron a los de ella como si fueran un imán. Entonces, lentamente, nuestros labios conectaron y en el momento en que lo hicieron una descarga potente de deseo recorrió hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Ese autocontrol de acero empezó a disolverse cuando muestras lenguas se encontraron al profundizar el beso. Oí como ella gemía y al poco yo hice lo mismo._

_No podía romper el beso, no podía hacer que mi boca dejara de devorarla de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho con otra mujer. Era como si su sabor fuera algo que necesitara, algo que tenía que poseer. Y no ayudaba que ella respondiera tan bien. Apasionadamente. Deseosa._

_Aunque podría haberme parado ahí y haberla besado eternamente, sabía que quería que las cosas pasaran al siguiente nivel. Mi mente estaba llena de ideas sobre puro placer. Mi cuerpo estaba sintonizado con el deseo de sexo. Pero también sentí algo mas, algo a lo que no podía ponerle un nombre que me hubiera obligado a ser cauto. Pero el deseo era demasiado poderoso y me tenía dominado._

_Reacio, separé mi boca de la de ella y la miré con la respiración entrecortada. La miré cerrar los ojos como si estuviera intentando recuperar la compostura, un mínimo de control. Yo no quería que hiciera nada de eso._

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar conmigo?-pregunté cuando ella volvió a abrir la boca._

_Le solté la mano para dejarla decidir. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría cuando estuviéramos en mi habitación._

_Nos miramos y casi deseé que ella se atreviera a romper el contacto. No lo hizo. En lugar de eso me pasó los brazos por el cuello y tiró de mí hasta que noté su aliento en la boca._

_-Sí –dijo ella después de un momento-. Sí, estoy segura._

_Y después, poniéndose ella de puntillas, volvimos a unir nuestras bocas._

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, podrías, por favor, dejar de ser tan testaruda y difícil.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no dejé de enfrentarme a mis hermanas, que se habían unido para convencerme de que pensara como ellas. En otra ocasión habría cedido para que me dejaran en paz, pero esa vez no. Aunque en mi familia me seguían tratando como a una niña, en ese momento yo tenía un niño propio. No, corrijo, tenía niños propios. Tres.

Aun me asombraba que hacía ocho semanas había dado a luz, trillizos. Mi médico había sospechado de antemano la posibilidad de un parto múltiple, y la ecografía había confirmado sus sospechas. Me había quedado conmocionada. La familia Swan era absolutamente feliz. Y había dejado que me convencieran de que tenía que volver a Forks, Washington para estar con mi familia en el momento de dar a luz.

La principal razón por la que había accedido era porque quería que mis bebés nacieran en los Estados Unidos y no en Jamaica, donde vivía desde hacía tres años. Como modelo profesional iba de un sitio a otro, y en una sesión fotográfica en Jamaica había visto lo que consideré la casa de mis sueños y no tardé mucho en comprarla.

El problema que tenía en ese momento con mis hermanas era que una vez que el médico había dado su autorización para que los trillizos viajaran, quería volver a mi casa de Jamaica. Quería que fuera a primeros de año.

-Sé realista, Bella –decía mi hermana Alice-. Hacerse cargo de un bebé no es fácil, y tú tienes tres. Vas a necesitar ayuda.

Fruncí el ceño. El problema que tenía con mi familia era el mismo de siempre. Al ser la menor de las tres hermanas, nadie quería reconocer mi capacidad. Por eso me había marchado de casa después de graduarme en el instituto para ir a la Universidad de Boston y sólo volvía de visita. Por consejo de Alice, que era la asesora financiera de la familia, había comprado una casa en Forks unos años antes como inversión. Esa adquisición me posibilitaba hacer largas visitas a la familia sin renunciar a mi intimidad.

-Tendré ayuda –dije mientras sacaba un plato de ensalada de la nevera-. Mi ama de llaves estará allí y he contratado a una niñera para que me ayude.

-Pero no es lo mismo que tener cerca a tu familia –replicó Rosalie.

Cerré la puerta de la nevera y me apoyé contra ella. Miré detenidamente a las dos jóvenes que me daban tantos argumentos para que no volviera con los bebés a Jamaica. Mis hermanas eran guapas, tanto interior como exteriormente, y aunque estaban poniéndome muy nerviosa, eran las mejores hermanas del mundo.

Rosalie, la mayor, de veintiocho años, tras graduarse de la Universidad de Tennesse había vuelto a Forks para trabajar en el multimillonario negocio de manufacturas de la familia con nuestros primos. Rosalie se había casado con un guapo hombre llamado Emmett McCarty.

Alice era la segunda, de veintiséis años. Había decidido no volver a Forks para trabajar en la empresa de la familia después de acabar sus estudios. En lugar de eso se había establecido en Nueva York como directora de un importante banco. Alice también estaba casada con un hombre guapo y maravilloso llamado Jasper Whitlock y ambos esperaban su primer hijo en unas semanas. Alice y Jasper habían fijado su residencia en Washington D.C., aunque viajaban bastante.

-Las dos saben cómo me siento cuando intentan hacer de madres conmigo. Creo que no deberían hacerlo –dije, e inmediatamente vi la culpabilidad en sus rostros.

Aunque sabía que querían lo mejor para mi, estaban rompiendo la promesa que me habían hecho cuando había cumplido veintiún años de dejarme vivir mi vida, a pesar de los errores que pudiera cometer en el camino. Habían cumplido esa promesa… hasta ese momento.

-Sé que hacerse cargo de los bebés no será fácil –dije-, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo. Gracias a ti, Alice, tengo el dinero suficiente como para no tener que trabajar en los próximos ocho meses o más. La agencia de modelos conoce mis planes y me conceden el tiempo que necesito. Además, volveremos a hacerles visitas frecuentemente. Y prometo no marcharme antes de que nazca tu bebé, Alice, así que pueden relajarse las dos. No pienso fugarme por la noche.

Vi las sonrisas que se dibujaron en sus rostros. Después Rosalie dijo:

-Voy a echar de menos a mi sobrino y mis sobrinas. Me siento muy unida a ellos.

-Entonces espero que vengas a visitarnos con frecuencia. Como Emmett ha comprado esa casa al lado de la mía, eso facilita las cosas.

-Sí, así es –dijo Rosalie entre risas.

Mire entonces a mi hermana y me imaginé que le rondaba algo por la cabeza. Normalmente Alice solía mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de los demás, sobre todo porque no permitía que nadie se metiera en los suyos. Pero últimamente, y parecía que con bastante frecuencia, tendía a hacer preguntas que nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, mis primos o Rosalie se atrevían a hacer. Tenía ciertas sospechas sobre qué había en la cabeza de Alice y no sería la primera vez que me lo preguntaba en los últimos diez meses.

-De acuerdo, adelante, Alice, pregunta.

Alice frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba ausente el estomago.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para vuelvas a decirme otra vez que no asunto mío?

-Umm. Adelante, pregunta. Puede que esta vez te sorprenda.

Vi las dudas en los ojos de Alice, pero sabía que no podría resistirse.

-De acuerdo, quiero saber quién es el padre de mis tres sobrinos.

Cerré los ojos un instante y vi el rostro del hombre tan claramente como si lo tuviese delante de mí. Sus rasgos estaban profundamente grabados en mi memoria y se quedarían ahí para siempre. Y tenía la sensación de que mi hijo iba a ser un recordatorio constante de él. Aunque las niñas habían heredado muchos de mis rasgos, mi hijo había salido a su padre. Lo había pensado en el mismo instante en que me lo habían puesto en los brazos. Tenía los ojos verdes de su padre con las cejas inclinadas, su nariz y lo que ya apuntaba sería una barbilla testaruda. Pero lo que había notado de inmediato había sido la forma de la boca. Definitivamente era la de su padre. La había reconocido después de las incontables veces que la unió a la mía en esa única noche. No había habido ninguna duda en mi cabeza esa noche en particular, lo mismo que no la había en ese momento, de que Edward era el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Y su madurez lo hacía más destacable. No había jugado conmigo, pero yo con él sí… al menos al principio.

Le había mentido sobre mi edad, diciéndole que tenía veintiocho años en lugar de veintitrés. Había temido que, si le decía la verdad, se marchara, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Me había sentido atraída por él de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado y quería explorar lo que significaba esa atracción.

-¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me encontré a mis hermanas mirándome.

-De acuerdo. Se llama Edward y lo conocí en Egipto. Fue una aventura de una noche –noté que mi última afirmación no había sorprendido a mis hermanas, seguramente porque ellas habían hecho lo mismo alguna vez en su vida.

-¿Y cuál en el apellido de Edward? –preguntó Rosalie por encima del vaso de zumo.

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros -. Estábamos más interesados en el cuerpo del otro que en su apellido.

Ninguna de mis hermanas dijo nada hasta que Alice preguntó:

-¿Estás segura que no estaba casado?

Respiré hondo.

-Dijo que no lo estaba, pero no estoy completamente segura sobre nada de él, así que puede haberme mentido en alguna cosa, sin embargo, creo que decía la verdad respecto a que no estaba casado.

-¿Y tú sobre qué mentiste? –preguntó Rosalie.

Me aparté de la nevera y me acerqué a la pila a dejar mi taza de té.

-Sobre mi edad –dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a mis hermanas y ver su expresión-. Le dije que tenía veintiocho años y no veintitrés –vi que sus gestos se tensaban.

-¿Y crees que te creyó?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, esa noche había ido a dar un paseo por la playa después de un largo día posando para las fotografías. Seguía con el maquillaje, lo que seguramente me hacía parecer mayor.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-O se figuró que tenias edad suficiente para acostarse contigo y lo demás no le importó.

Me reí suavemente y dije:

-Si se imaginó eso, tenía toda la razón. Lo vi lo deseé tanto como él a mí.

No pude evitar recordad esa noche. Hasta el más mínimo detalle ardió en mi cabeza. Nunca en mi vida había deseado a un hombre tanto como a él, y a primera vista. La atracción había sido instantánea, mi rendición definitiva y las siguientes diez horas habían sido de quitar el aliento, las mejores horas que había pasado en los brazos de un hombre. Aunque mi experiencia era limitada comparada con la de algunas mujeres, con aquellos que podía comparar, la diferencia era abismal. Edward me había hecho rogar, gritar y sentirme atrapada por una pasión de lo más intensa. Había estado literalmente a su merced durante toda la noche.

-¿Bella?

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que mis hermanas habían estado intentando atraer mi atención.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes; cuando estabas de siete u ocho meses y te interrogué sobre si ibas a intentar localizar a ese tipo y me dijiste que no. ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre eso?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No- sacudiendo la cabeza –Fue un lío de una noche y él no esperaba nada más que… que lo que obtuvo, lo que los dos obtuvimos: un placer extraordinario. No le reprocho haberme dejado embarazada. Se puso un preservativo cada vez. Yo lo vi. Supongo que alguno estaría defectuoso.

-Creo que eso es un eufemismo. Tuvo que ser una noche impresionante para haber encargado unos trillizos.

-Lo fue- me acerque a donde estaban ellas-. Me ha costado mucho convencer a mamá que de que puedo hacerme cargo de todo esta noche yo sola, y ahora quiero que ustedes dos hagan lo mismo. La cena ha sido estupenda y aprecio que hayan venido las dos, pero quiero descansar algo antes de que se despierten los bebés. Siguen durmiendo y si cumplen el horario, sólo tendré que darles de comer a las seis.

-¿Y qué pasa si los tres quieren comer a la vez? –preguntó Rose con aspecto de estar alarmada por la perspectiva de que yo cuidara sola a mis tres hijos.

Habían estado turnándose para estar conmigo desde que salí del hospital. Incluso las esposas de mis primos habían entrado en los turnos. Tanto Emily, como Kim, esposas de Sam y Jared, estaban embarazadas y habían puesto la misma excusa que Alice: adquirir algo de práctica.

-Si eso ocurre, entonces dos tendrán que esperar su turno. Tendrán que empezar a aceptar la rutina en algún momento –dije con una sonrisa.

La única bendición hasta el momento era que las niñas habían empezado a dormir toda la noche. El niño, sin embargo, era otra historia.

-Vamos, Alice, dejémosla ya que está decidida a tomar las riendas –dijo Rose con una carcajada.

Sacó de la cocina a una Alice muy embarazada y fueron al cuarto de estar.

-Sólo así puedo dormir algo –dije-. Además, si se quedan más tiempo, sus mariditos vendrán a buscarlas.

Las tres sabíamos que era cierto. Emmett, el marido de Rosalie, viajaba mucho y cuando estaba en casa raramente se separaba de ella. Y, dado que Alice daría a luz la primera semana de enero, Jasper también estaba muy encima.

Después de que mis hermanas se marcharon, fui a echar un vistazo a los bebés. Cada uno estaba en una cuna en una habitación decorada con motivos del Arca de Noé creado por Kate Denali, una decoradora de interiores que era la mejor amiga de Rosalie desde el colegio. Kate, que había tenido un niño el año anterior, se había ofrecido a decorar el cuarto.

El anuncio de que iba a tener trillizos había sembrado la excitación en la familia Swan, ya que no había antecedentes de partos múltiples. Más de una vez me había preguntado por el padre de mis bebés. ¿Tendría un historial de partos múltiples en su familia?

Disfrutando de ese escaso momento de tranquilidad que me dejaban los bebés, decidí tumbarme en el sofá en lugar de en la cama. Me quité los zapatos para echarme con la confianza de ocuparme yo sola de los tres. El intercomunicador estaba en la mesita de café y me alertaría si se despertaban.

Había hablado con Angela Weber, mi agente y buena amiga, y había totalmente mi decisión de dejar al margen mi carrera de modelo una temporada hasta que los niños fueran un poco mayores. Quería quedarme en casa un par de años para ocuparme de los niños y con mis inversiones no tendría problema para hacerlo.

La casa estaba en silencio y noté que me pesaban los párpados. Había sido día de locos, había lavado la ropa de los bebés y aun tenía que doblarla. Mi madre me había animado a salir y hacer algo mientras ella se quedaba con los bebés, y yo había aceptado la oferta y aproveché para ir a la peluquería y había pensado en hacerme manicura, pero empecé a echar de menos a los niños y volví a casa corriendo.

Se me cerraron los ojos y pensé en el padre de las criaturas. "Edward"

Era un nombre poco frecuente y no pude evitar preguntarme si sería real. Que lo fuera o no, carecía de importancia en ese momento, pero sí podía tenerla cuando mis hijos crecieran y preguntaran por su padre. ¿Qué demonios les iba a decir?

"_La verdad" _dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Les diría la verdad e incluso los ayudaría a buscarlo algún día si era lo que querían hacer. Con solo el nombre sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Durante el embarazo me había divertido con la idea de contratar un detective privado para localizarlo, pero había considerado la posibilidad de que, dadas las circunstancias, él podría no querer ser localizado. No a todos los hombres le encantaba la idea de ser padres, y él lo había sido tres veces de golpe.

Pensar en Edward me hacía desear revivir aquella noche y mi mente volvió atrás en el tiempo hasta una noche que había cambiado mi vida para siempre.

**Fashback**

_Me abrazó en el momento en que entramos en la habitación del hotel y cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Me besó deslizando la lengua dentro de mi boca mientras hundía los dedos en mi pelo para besarme más profundamente, incluso con más fuerza que los besos que nos habíamos dado en la playa._

_Le devolví el beso, ansiosa, pensando que era muy diestro. Era tan hábil que casi se me doblaban las rodillas. Cuando estaba convencida de que me derretiría en sus brazos, interrumpió el beso, dio un paso atrás y, mientras me miraba firme, se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros._

_Lo miré quitarse los pantalones simulando un número de striptease. Se quitó toda la ropa menos los bóxers negros. "Atractivo" era una palabra demasiado suave para describir cómo estaba en ese momento. "Tentador" le hubiera hecho más justicia. Tenía los hombros anchos y masculinos y un vientre firme y tenso._

_Y cuando se bajó su bóxer dejando libre esa parte de su cuerpo que había estado presionando contra la tela, hizo que se me abrieran los ojos de par en par._

_Tragué saliva sin dejar de mirarlo. Hipnotizada. Nunca me había parecido un hombre tan hermoso, tan asombroso, tan guapo. No parecía tener ningún problema en permanecer ahí de pie desnudo y completamente excitado delante de mí._

_-Ahora tu ropa –dijo él haciendo que fuera completamente consciente de lo que esperaba que yo hiciera._

_De hecho, dio unos pasos atrás y se sentó en la cama para mirarme. El modo en el que me clavaba los ojos me puso nerviosa, pero no de un modo incómodo. Era el tipo de nerviosismo que intensificaba la sensibilidad de mis terminaciones nerviosas y me hacían estar incluso más pendiente de él. Debido a mi profesión estaba acostumbrada a vestirme y desvestirme deprisa, pero nunca lo había hecho para un público, más específicamente para un hombre. La idea de hacerlo para él hizo que me recorriera una inexplicable sensación de excitación._

_Sintiéndome audaz y caliente sostuve la mirada de él mientras me quitaba la blusa y oía su respiración entrecortada y veía cómo se le oscurecía la mirada al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Había recibido muchos cumplidos por la forma y el tamaño de mis pechos, especialmente de otras modelos. Eran la clase de pechos que las mujeres trataban de imitar con intervenciones quirúrgicas. Me sentía orgullosa de que los míos fuesen naturales._

_Me quité las sandalias y después me bajé lentamente los pantalones sabiendo que él observaba cada movimiento. Me quedé sólo con una prenda, la ropa interior, una tanga que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Prácticamente todo estaba a la vista, expuesto a sus ojos, y por alguna razón no me sentí incomoda cuando la mirada de él se deslizó hasta el centro de mi feminidad con una intensidad que me hizo sentir calor en la piel._

_-Ven aquí, Bella-_

_Pronunció mi nombre en un tono ronco que me penetró hasta los huesos y me hizo ser consciente de cuanto me deseaba él y cuanto lo deseaba yo. Mi lado femenino anhelaba conectarse con él del modo más íntimo._

_Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de él mientras me tendía la mano. Descalza crucé lentamente la habitación y él separó las piernas para que yo pudiera quedarme de pie entre ellas. Después me acercó a él para poder hundir su rostro entre mis pechos y oler mi aroma. Y entonces noté la húmeda punta de su lengua en los pezones. Una oleada de sensaciones me recorrió, cálida e intensa, y automáticamente lo agarré de los hombros para no caerme._

_La avidez con que su boca devoraba mis pechos me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y liberar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Siguió chupándome los pezones con una intensidad que me hizo sentir toda clase de placeres en un punto entre las piernas. Noté que me ponía húmeda y justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, sentí que él bajaba la mano hacia esa zona. Y cuando me tocó ahí, experimenté que el calor irradiaba hacia mi interior mientras me acariciaba._

_Separé mas las piernas para él, permitiéndole el acceso a todo lo que quería, y me penetró con los dedos y empezó a explorar mi sensible carne. Al principio me acarició con suavidad, caricias como de pluma para que me sintiera cómoda con la invasión, y después con caricias más ardientes que me arrancaron gemidos de placer._

_Nada ni nadie me había hecho sentir así antes. Mi cuerpo entero se derretía de necesidad. Y si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría en la habitación de un hotel con un hombre a quien acababa de conocer en la playa, no me lo hubiera creído jamás._

_Sabía, dada mi profesión, que a la mayor parte de la gente le costaría creer que apenas tenía experiencia sexual. Había habido un tipo en la universidad y otro del que me había creído enamorada mientras trabajaba en Philly como reportera de televisión. Pero en lo referente a la cama, ninguno había tenido ni idea de lo que era compartir. Ambos habían buscado sólo el cubrir sus necesidades._

_Edward era el primer hombre con el que mantenía relaciones íntimas en cuatro años. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo consciente por mantenerme abstinente, simplemente las cosas habían salido así._

_Pero aquello era diferente. Me había sentido intensamente atraída por él desde el principio, tan intensamente que podía verme haciendo el amor allí mismo en la playa si él lo hubiera querido así._

_Repentinamente él se echó hacia atrás, sacó su mano de mi interior y experimenté una inmediata sensación de pérdida. Lo miré a los ojos y vi como se metía en la boca el dedo que había tenido dentro de mí y lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta de su sabor favorito, haciéndome saber de ese modo lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de mi sabor. Ver lo que hacía hizo que se me tensaran los músculos de las piernas y disparara mi deseo._

_Edward se pudo en pie y me sentí levantada entre sus brazos y colocada en la cama. Se inclinó sobre mí y agarró la cinta de la tanga con los dedos, lo bajó lentamente por las piernas. En lugar de arrojarlo a cualquier sitio, se lo llevó al rostro e inhaló profundamente como si necesitase conocer mi aroma más íntimo. No podía dejar de mirarlo._

_Y mientras estaba ahí echada, completamente desnuda expuesta a su mirada, para placer de él, las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrerme desde los dedos de los pies, se detuvieron en mi centro, demorándose en mi monte de Venus como si su visión lo fascinara. Me quedé sin respiración cuando empezó a acariciarme entre las piernas antes de deslizarme, de nuevo, un dedo dentro, comprobando mi humedad, haciéndome gemir y gritar._

_-Edward –pronuncie su nombre con un profundo gemido-. Te deseo –y así era._

_Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibraba de pura necesidad._

_-Voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo –dijo sin dejar de acariciarme incrementando la tención en mi interior-. Pero si no te saboreo ahora mismo, voy a volverme loco._

_Aguanté la respiración mientras él se deslizaba abajo por la cama y depositaba un cálido beso en mi vientre antes de ponerse mis piernas sobre los hombros colocándose cara acara con mi sexo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en los hinchados labios de mi feminidad. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un profundo rugido en el momento en que noté su lengua en mi piel, y entonces empujó con ella y empezó a describir con ella firmes y fuertes caricias, después entró un poco más, cada vez más, una y otra vez. _

_Descubrí que era metódico e intenso con sus besos sin importar el lugar en que me lo diera. Manteniendo los labios firmemente unidos a los míos usaba la lengua de un modo que yo no sabía que pudiera hacerse, llegando con ella a sitios que no sabía que podía alcanzar y dándome el beso de tornillo más íntimo posible mientras me devoraba glotón._

_Grité cuando el clímax me golpeó con la intensidad de un choque de trenes. Sentí que mi cuerpo se hacía pedazos mientras se llenaba de un placer que no había sentido en la vida._

_Sentí que él me dejaba momentáneamente, me miraba con ojos ardientes mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un preservativo. Lo moré ponérselo antes de volver conmigo a la cama y colocarse entre mis temblorosos muslos, donde aun latía la conmoción de un gigantesco orgasmo._

_Se inclinó hacia delante, me besó y yo pude saborear en sus labios mi propia esencia y entonces sentí el extremo de su duro y grueso sexo presionar en mi húmedo centro. Anhelaba el contacto, estaba casi desesperada por la conexión y me consumía por el calor que generaba el deseo por mí y el mío por él. Notaba que dentro de mi crecía una necesidad, una necesidad que hacia latir el centro de mi feminidad. Y como si él notara esa necesidad, interrumpió el beso, me miró a los ojos y empezó a entrar en mí._

_Nuestras miradas siguieron enlazadas, conectadas mientras penetraba cada vez más dentro de mí, ocupando todo el espacio, llenándome con su pura esencia. Estaba extremadamente tirante y por un momento leí en los ojos de él una pregunta a la que decidí responder antes de que la planteara._

_-No. Sólo es que ha pasado mucho tiempo – expliqué._

_Esperé que mis palabras hubieran disparado cualquier duda que tuviera sobre que fuera virgen._

_-Entonces tendremos que compensar todo ese tiempo perdido –dijo con voz ronca entrando lentamente un poco más, llenándome. _

_-Estamos perfectamente juntos –dije y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo incrustado dentro de mí que estaba._

_Completamente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos como podían estarlo. Estábamos allí tumbados, él encima de mí, dentro de mí, mientras nos mirábamos, disfrutando de lo que sucedía y de lo que llegaría después. _

_-Voy a ir despacio para hacer que dure .susurró él un segundo antes de empezar a moverse flexionando la cadera mientras yo alzaba los muslos para que la penetración fuera más profunda._

_Empezó con empujones lentos como había dicho que haría. Después el tempo cambió, el ritmo empezó a acelerarse y empecé a cabalgar más deprisa, con más intensidad, con una penetración incluso más profunda. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un sonido gutural se escapó de las profundidades de su garganta. Mi cuerpo estaba en sintonía con el de él. Con cada embestida, y noté que las sensaciones empezaban a llenarme, a superarme hasta que sentí otra explosión en mi interior._

_Le clavé las uñas en los hombros, grité su nombre cuando noté que todo se rasgaba en mi interior, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa, cada célula. Notaba cada cabello en la cabeza, cada íntimo músculo ciñéndose contra él, cerrándose mientras él seguía entrando en mí con una intensidad que me provocó otro clímax. Grité su nombre otra vez al mismo tiempo que él gritaba el mía. Y lo sentí estremecerse dentro de mí, en realidad noté el preservativo expandirse por la fuerza de su liberación._

_Pasó un tiempo antes de que la sensación empezara a perder intensidad. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó deslizándome la lengua en mi boca moviéndola del mismo modo que había hecho en mi sexo y haciéndome llegar otra vez así de fácil. En toda mi vida había disfrutado de un placer tan pudo, tan profundo, de una satisfacción tan intensa._

_Momentos después, tras abandonar mi boca, respiré hondo sintiéndome completamente saciada. Y entonces Edward se levantó suavemente y me miró a los ojos. En ese momento algo ocurrió en mi interior. Después, lentamente, el bajó la cabeza mientras sus dedos me acariciaban en la mejilla y a los pocos segundos volvía a besarme mientras me susurraba que él no había tenido suficiente u que quería más._

_No había podido reconocer que yo tampoco había tenido suficiente y que lo deseaba de nuevo. Al sentir que volvía a tenerlo dentro, pensé que lo que habíamos compartido era sólo el principio…_

**Fin flashback**

El sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió mi sueño. Abrí los ojos molesta por la intromisión. Me puse de pie y traté de recuperarme del sensual sueño. Cundo volvió a sonar el timbre, me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta. Lo último que quería era que se despertaran los niños. Seguro que eran uno de mis primos que periódicamente se pasaban para comprobar que todo iba bien, tenía que reconocer que eran concienzudos y que siempre habían sido protectores conmigo.

Miré por la mirilla y parpadeé. Abrí los ojos de par en par y volví a mirar. Acababa de soñar con el padre de mis bebés y la cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era imposible que estuviera allí fuera. El sol se había puesto y la persona estaba de pie en una zona de sombra del porche, así que no podía ver bien su rostro. Pero por la estructura de su cuerpo… sobre todo esos anchos hombros… me recordaban demasiado a Edward. Mi amante de una sola vez. El hombre que era una parte recurrente de mis sueños.

Me costó encontrar la voz, pero al final pude preguntar temerosa:

-¿Quién es?

-Edward.

Me apoyé en la puerta y me quedé sin respiración. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Se habría enterado de lo de los niños?

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

Su voz era como recordaba. Sabía que no podía dejarlo allí fuera, así que reuní fuerzas y lentamente empecé a abrir la puerta mientras me preguntaba cómo se iba a enfrentar a verlo cuando solo pensar en él hacía que notara escalofríos de deseo.

La puerta se abrió y me encontré con su mirada. Me costaba creer que aquello no era un sueño, que estuviera allí en realidad, de pie frente a mi puerta, en carne y hueso. El aire que nos rodeaba de pronto se cargó, lo mismo que aquella noche. Y no pude evitar notar que, lo mismo que esa noche, el cuerpo de él estaba enfundado por unos vaqueros y una camisa. Él desprendía una sensualidad que me calentaba la piel y encendía un profundo deseo. Era tan guapo como recordaba. Incluso más.

Para empeorar las cosas, me miraba del mismo modo que lo había hecho en la playa y no había que ser un genio para reconocer que esa mirada era de puro deseo. Como la vez anterior, me moría por tocarlo mientras intentaba convencerme de que eran mis hormonas que estaban fuera de control y haciéndome desear algo que en realidad no quería y, definitivamente, no necesitaba.

Respiré profundamente para relajarme y controlar la conmoción que me había provocado verlo. Estaba decidida a averiguar por qué estaba allí mientras rechazaba la idea de que se hubiera enterado de los trillizos.

-¿Edward? No sé qué haces aquí –me oí decir-. No esperaba volver a verte.

Siguió mirándome.

-Tampoco lo esperaba yo –dijo con voz masculina pero suave-, pero te vi en la portad de una revista. Y estabas embarazada.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, nerviosa, pensando adonde llevaría esa conversación. Una parte de mi me arrepentía de haber dejado a Ángela convencerme para hacer esa portada. ¿Y que demonios hacia él mirando una revista de embarazadas?

-Quiero saber una cosa.

Yo sabía lo que quería, pero hice la pregunta de todos modos prefiriendo no hacer suposiciones.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has tenido un hijo mío?

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward POV**

Sentí la presión en mi interior, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Bella, ni siquiera estaba seguro, por el modo en que me miraba, de que me diera alguna. El problema era que no pensaba irme hasta que me la diera.

Hasta ese momento jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre. De hecho, una mujer e hijos no estaba entre la lista de objeticos que lograr en la vida. Me parecía ya bastante el trabajo que hacían mis hermanos y mis primos reproduciéndose y llenando la tierra de mas Cullen. Sin embargo, si yo era el padre del hijo de Bella, entonces asumiría toda la responsabilidad y cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor.

-Los Cullen asumen completamente las responsabilidades de sus actos –dije como si eso lo explicara todo.

Trataba de controlar el hormigueo que sentía en el bajo vientre desde que ella había abierto la puerta. Y cuando me miró con las cejas perfectamente arqueadas, el hormigueo creció.

-¿Cullen? ¿Es ése tu apellido? –preguntó ella.

La miré detenidamente para ver qué había en ella diferente respecto a aquella noche. Parecía mucho más joven de los veintiocho años que decía tener y el color de sus ojos resultaba más profundo y achocolatado de lo que recordaba. Pero los labios, redondos y tentadores, eran tan lujuriosos como recordaba. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta que se ceñía sobre los firmes pechos. Su cintura era estrecha, no parecía la de una mujer que hubiera dado a luz un niño, pero en las caderas había curvas que no estaban antes. Yo, entre todo el mundo, lo sabía. Había tocado y saboreado cada centímetro de su piel.

-¿Edward?

Cuando ella pronunció mi nombre, me di cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

-Sí. Cullen es mi apellido. Eso también me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco que nos conocíamos. Lo único que sabíamos era cuánto placer podíamos darnos en la cama-. Y creo que el tuyo es Swan –decidí añadir.

-Sí- asintió lentamente-. Swan es el mío.

Ya habíamos resuelto esa cuestión, pero ella seguía sin responder a mi pregunta, la razón por la que estaba allí.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta sobre el bebé?

**Bella POV**

No estaba segura de sí debía responderle. Aunque racionalmente no tenía ninguna duda de que tenía derecho a saber, no estaba segura de que estuviera preparado para la respuesta. Estaba preguntando por un bebé ¿Cómo se enfrentaría al hecho de saber que había tres?

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras estudiaba el bonito rostro que tenía delante. Era un rostro que aún tenía el poder de acelerarme el pulso, de hacer latir mi corazón a toda velocidad y erizarme el vello de los brazos. Y aún peor, tenía el poder de hacerme recordar vívidamente cada detalle de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

Consciente del largo silencio y de que él estaba, a juzgar por la tensión de la mandíbula, empezando a sentirse molesto porque no respondía a su pregunta, dijo:

-Creo que deberías pasar para que podamos hablar.

-¿Eso crees? –dijo en un tono bastante frío.

-Sí –di un paso atrás y abrí completamente la puerta a modo de invitación.

Siguió mirándome mientras cruzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta tras él. No fue hasta que estuvimos dentro que me di cuenta lo alto que era. Mis primos y cuñados eran altos y Edward quedaría bien a su lado. Su presencia parecía dominar en la sala y alrededor suyo había un halo de confianza en sí mismo. Incluso de arrogancia.

-Estás andando con rodeos.

Se había plantado delante de mí y era demasiado consciente de su presencia.

-¿Sí? –pregunté intentando disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Sí y me gustaría saber por qué. Creo que mi pregunta es bastante sencilla –dijo en un tono que me hizo saber que estaba más agitado-. Estabas embarazada. El niño que has dado a luz será hijo mío o de otro. Y quiero saber si es mío.

Sentí que la rabia hervía en mi interior porque pidiera dar por supuesto que me había acostado con otro, pero después pensé que tenía que ser razonable, él no me conocía. Lo único que sabía era lo rápido que me había metido en su cama y con qué poco esfuerzo me había ido a una habitación de hotel con un perfecto desconocido, me había desnudado y había hecho el amor casi sin parar durante toda una noche.

Inspiré profundamente y después pregunté:

-¿Y si te dijera que no es tuyo?

Me dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Entonces me disculparía por seguirte y hacerte perder el tiempo.

-¿Y si fuese tuyo? –Pregunté con suavidad-. No digo que lo sea –añadí a toda prisa.

Edward endureció la mirada.

-Para ser sincero, creo que no me estás diciendo nada –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué no me das una respuesta definitiva?

También me crucé de brazos.

-Es algo complicado.

Alzó una ceja y me miró displicente.

-Complicado, ¿en qué sentido? O soy el responsable de que estuvieras embarazada o no. No le encuentro la complicación.

Su mirada me quemaba de un modo que me decía que estaba impaciente y cansado de que no le diera una respuesta. Tragué para quitarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta y dije.

-Eres responsable, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

Por su expresión resultaba difícil decir si estaba decepcionado o eufórico por ser padre. Seguramente lo primero, dado que no parecía un hombre que quisiera ser padre por una aventura de una noche.

-No hubo un bebé –dije

-¿Perdiste al bebé? –preguntó con suavidad.

-No –dije rápidamente-. No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Me miró fijamente. De nuevo su expresión se volvió heladora.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece decirme a qué te refieres?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Se estaba enfadando y yo también. Me apoyé una mano en la cadera y di un paso hacia él con fuego en los ojos.

-Lo que quiero decir, Edward, es que no di a luz a un niño. Di a luz a tres.

**Edward POV**

Me quedé boquiabierto por la conmoción. Había visto el tamaño de su vientre y mi primo Seth había bromeado con la posibilidad de que tuviera más de uno. Yo lo había descartado suponiendo que sería uno grande. Había dado a luz trillizos, unos trillizos Cullen. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Maldición.

-¿Hay algo que encuentres divertido? –preguntó Bella en tono enfadado.

La miré. Parecía dispuesta a tirarme algo. Apenas podía imaginarme lo duro que tenía que ser dar a luz un bebé, pero tres…

-No –me encogí de hombros y borré la sonrisa de mis labios-. ¿Están bien?

La ira desapareció de sus ojos al notar la preocupación en mi voz.

-Sí. Nacieron prematuros y tuvieron que quedarse en el hospital casi tres semanas, pero ahora están bien.

-Quiero verlos –dije queriendo asegurarme.

Por la mirada que repentinamente apareció en los ojos de ella pensé que mi tono brusco y autoritario no ayudaba mucho a suavizar las cosas. Si era el padre de los niños, quería verlos. Ella decía que estaban bien, pero yo quería verlo por mí mismo.

-No.

En ese momento fui yo quien entornó los ojos.

-¿No?

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

La miré. Estaba tratando de ponerme las cosas difíciles. La mirada que había en su rostro era prueba de ello. Estaba acostumbrado a que mis órdenes se cumplieran. De acuerdo, tenía que reconocer que ya no estaba en el CSP y que ella no era uno de mis hombres. Pero aún así, ¿le había pedido algo que fuera realmente tan complicado?

-¿Hay alguna razón para que no pueda verlos?

-Sí. Están dormidos.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas despertarlos?

Durante un minuto volvió a parecer que quería golpearme en la cabeza con algo.

-Sí. Rompería su horario de dormir. Si los despierto ahora, entonces permanecerán despiertos hasta tarde y a mí me gustaría dormir esta noche.

-Bien, no los tocaré, pero sí quiero verlos.

-No.

-Sí.

La tensión entre los dos se estaba incrementando. Finalmente, Bella dijo con los dientes apretados:

-Bien, pero será mejor que no los despiertes.

-He dicho que no lo haría –gruñí furioso.

La gente solía recurrir al enfado para enmascarar muchas cosas, incluso el deseo rampante como el que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sólo pensar que ella había dado a luz a mis hijos hacía que me dieran ganas de abrazarla y besarla en los labios. Eso sólo sería el comienzo…

-Espero que no los despiertes. Sígueme.

Se dio la vuelta y no pude evitar sonreír mientras la seguí por el pasillo. Maldición, tenía carácter. No había sido así aquella noche en la habitación del hotel. Entonces había sido apasionada, seductora y muy complaciente. Sacudí la cabeza incrédulo. Era padre. No había planeado serlo, pero ya estaba fuera de toda discusión. ¿Qué discusión?

Dejé a un lado la cuestión y seguí a Bella, más específicamente a sus bien formadas nalgas. Tenía debilidad por esa parte de la anatomía de las mujeres y a pesar de la ropa podía recordarla perfectamente desnuda. Me habían gustado, sobre todo la curva que describían y como quedaban bajo mi cuerpo caliente. Había sido una postura que yo le había enseñado, una postura que ella había gozado tanto como yo.

Se detuvo ante una puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarme haciéndome pensar si me había leído el pensamiento.

-No me lo has preguntado, pero te lo diré de todos modos –dijo bruscamente-. Tengo dos hijas y un hijo.

El sexo de los bebés no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era que fueran míos.

-_Tenemos_ dos hijas y un hijo –la corregí.

Ella me miró fijamente.

-No pareces sorprendido de que haya tenido trillizos.

-En realidad no –me encogí de hombros y bajé la voz para seguirla-. Los partos múltiples son algo común en mi familia. Yo soy gemelo.

La mirada de sorpresa del rostro de ella no tenía precio y me recordó lo poco que nos conocíamos.

-No lo mencionaste aquella noche –me acusó.

-No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Si no recuerdas mal, no hablamos mucho.

En ese instante, por lo que vi en sus ojos, supe que estaba recordando, pero igual de rápido recompuso sus facciones para reflejar indiferencia.

-No me acuerdo –dijo ella con deliberada frialdad.

Sonreí. Estaba mintiendo y los dos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, si quería fingir que no recordaba nada de aquella noche, la dejaría.

-Y aunque no me has preguntado cómo se llaman, te lo voy a decir de todos modos –dijo en un tono que implicaba que seguía molesta conmigo-. Las niñas se llaman Venus y Athenas y el niño Troy –sonreí. Me gustaban los nombres, me recordaba la mitología griega, Dioses y todo eso-. Hay algo que deberías saber de Troy.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con preocupación en mi voz

-Algunas veces tiene mal carácter, sobre todo cuando tiene hambre. Siempre quiere comer antes que sus hermanas y siempre quiere ser el centro de atención.

-Típico de los Cullen.

-Han nacido Swan.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Sólo porque no estaba aquí para que las cosas fueran de otro modo. Ahora ya estoy aquí.

Noté que la tensión entre los dos volvía a crecer.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó ella.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Significa que como me has dicho que los bebés son míos, eso conllevará una serie de cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Vi en sus ojos un destello de desafío y supe que fuesen cuales fuesen esa serie de cosas supondrían una lucha.

-Prefiero no discutirlo ahora. Sólo quiero verlos.

Tuve la sensación de que era una mujer acostumbrada a tener la última palabra y que no apreciaría especialmente mi irrupción a su vida. Bueno, eso no era del todo malo. Los bebés eran fruto de una noche de sexo salvaje y aunque ser padre había sido lo último que había tenido en la cabeza, había sucedido. Y como le había dicho a ella y se lo repetiría si fuera necesario, un Cullen asumía sus responsabilidades, no importaba cuales fueran. Ese código ético estaba grabado en cada Cullen dese el primer día de vida y sería mi responsabilidad transmitírselo a mis hijos e hijas.

Un hijo y dos hijas.

Respiré profundamente al pensarlo. ¿Qué demonios se suponías que tenía que hacer con los bebés? Me gustaban los niños, pero nunca había pensado tener uno propio. Tenía suficientes sobrinos y sobrinas, tanto nacidos como en camino, y además todos mis primos habían empezado a tener hijos, lo que significaba que constantemente que constantemente nacía algún primo nuevo. Pero en ese momento, además de todo eso, parecía que tenía que añadir tres a la lista. Ya podía imaginarme la reacción de la familia cuando les diera la noticia. Mi madre se volvería loca. Elizabeth Cullen estaba decidida a tener todos los nietos que pudiera de sus seis hijos.

-Recuerda que no puedes despertarlos.

Sus palabras irrumpieron en mis pensamientos.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Bella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de la habitación. La seguí mientras echaba un vistazo a mí alrededor. Reconocí el tema del Arca de Noé rápidamente. Olfateé el aire. La habitación olía como una guardería. El reconfortante aroma del talco y las lociones llenaban el aire.

Mi atención se dirigió a las tres cunas y de pronto fui consciente de lo que ese momento significaba. Algo cercano al pánico me recorrió las venas. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar solo de mi mismo y los últimos años no lo había hecho mal a juzgar por las situaciones en las que había estado trabajando en el CSP. A partir de ese momento era responsable de otros, exactamente de tres bebés que eran míos. En cierto modo daba mucho más miedo que cuidar del presidente. Tenía la sensación de que ser padre iba a ser un reto del demonio.

Miré a Bella. También ella iba a ser un reto. Había mucho de ella que aun no sabía. Pero lo primero que sabía era que había decidido tener los niños en vez de no hacerlo. Las mujeres tenían otras opciones y estaba contento por la decisión que ella había tomado. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y lentamente seguí a Bella hasta la primera cuna.

-Ésta es Venus –dijo a modo de presentación-. Es la más pequeña y la que menos pesó al nacer. A causa de ello tuvo que quedarse en la incubadora dos semanas más que los otros.

Miré a la bebé cubierta con una manta y me quedé sin respiración. Apreté las manos contra los costados para evitar tocarla para comprobar su era real. Tenía la cabecita cubierta de pelo oscuro y parecía dormir en paz. Era algo tan pequeño y frágil… En silencio le prometí que bajo mi amor y protección se haría increíblemente fuerte y jamás tendría que preocuparse de nada.

-Y ésta es Athenas –susurró Bella.

Alcé la vista y vi que Bella se había desplazado a la segunda cuna. Di un par de pasos para ponerme a su lado y mirar a la niña que dormía dentro. También estaba cubierta por una manta como su hermana, era más grande que ella, pero aun así parecía muy pequeña.

-¿Cuánto pesó? –pregunté con voz muy baja buscando la mirada de Bella.

-Apenas dos kilos. Fue la segunda en nacer.

Miré a la niña y supe, como con la anterior, que esta tampoco tendría que preocuparse nunca de nada. Yo me aseguraría de ello. Seguí a Bella hasta la tercera cuna y parpadeé- mi hijo definitivamente no era un bebé pequeño. Probablemente sería como sus dos hermanas juntas.

-Como te he dicho, le gusta comer –dijo Bella y noté la diversión en su voz-. Pesó casi tres kilos y ahora casi cuatro.

-¿Qué le das de comer?

-Leche materna.

Mi mirada bajó hasta sus pechos ceñidos por la camiseta. Mi corazón perdió el ritmo al recordar con todo detalle cómo se había entregado a mamar de ellos del mismo modo que harían los bebés. También recordé lo que había disfrutado ella con el juego.

-Entiendo que fue él quien nació primero –decidí decir mientras miraba a mi hijo.

-Sí, y cuando se haga mayor, tendrá que cuidar a sus hermanas. Cuidarlas, pero no mandar-dijo Bella con suavidad.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí.

-¿He oído algo de resentimiento en tu voz? ¿Tus hermanos mandan mucho en ti?

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, dijo:

-No tengo hermanos. Somos tres hermanas y soy la pequeña y sí, mis hermanas tratan de mandarme constantemente. Y luego están mis cuatro primos. Y también eran muy mandones, aunque todos estaban convencidos de que era por mi propio bien.

Por alguna razón me agradó la idea de que hubiera gente que se preocupara por ella. Estaba seguro de que habría sido una niña preciosa. Y al crecer se había convertido en una mujer preciosa. Podía imaginarme todos los hombres que la habrían rondado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué piensas?

Me miró y volvió hacia el cuarto de estar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No sobre qué –dejó de caminar-, sino sobre quien –dijo mas que molesta-. ¿Qué piensas de Venus Athenas y Troy?

Me encogí de hombros sin sentirme seguro de cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Decidí intentarlo.

-Nunca había planeado casarme o tener hijos. La profesión que elegí me ha hecho viajar por todo el país y eso habría sido un infierno para la familia.

-Pero ¿te gustan los niños? –preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no me iban a gustar? Para ser sincero, nunc he estado con niños mucho tiempo. Si intentas averiguar cómo me siento más que lo que pienso de ellos, entonces tendría que decir que, sobre todo, extraño. Me siento unido a ellos ya. Viéndolos ahí, sabiendo que son parte de mí, lago que los dos hemos creado… No puedo evitar sentirme superado. Y sólo pensar que dependen de nosotros me hace…

-No dependen de ti, Edward. No te pido nada.

La miré largamente antes de decir.

-No tienes que pedírmelo. Son míos, Bella y los reconozco como míos. Para un Cullen eso significa todo.

Pensé que mis palabras la habían preocupado por alguna razón cuando dijo en tono helador:

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Evidentemente. Vete delante.

Así lo hizo y yo la seguí aprovechando la ocasión para mirarle las nalgas una vez más.

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella POV**

-¿Vamos a hablar o vas a desgastar la alfombra?

Dejé de pasear y miré a Edward. Entonces desee no haberlo hecho. Se había sentado en el sillón de orejas y tenía las piernas estiradas hacia delante. Su camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante y mostraba sus anchos hombros. Además estaban las bonitas facciones de su rostro que aun me encendían y me llevaban a rozar la irracionalidad. Había sido tan fácil para él llegarme esa noche. Había notado en varia ocasiones en mi cuerpo un anhelo por todas las cosas que había experimentado en sus brazos, en la cama. Podía decirse que había dejado en mí una marca más allá de lo comprensible.

Sabía que teníamos que hablar. Pero quería elegir mis palabras con cuidado. Era el padre de mis hijos y los dos lo sabíamos, sin embargo, quería que entendiera que Venus, Athenas y Troy eran sólo eso, hijos míos. Lo que había dicho hacia un momento sobre reconocerlos como suyos me preocupaba por que lo último que deseaba era que considerara la posibilidad de ejercer sobre ellos algún derecho legal. Podía empezar por reconocerlos y que luego se le ocurrieran más cosas. ¿Qué pasaba si trataba de decidir donde teníamos que vivir los niños y yo? ¿Qué papel quería desempeñar en nuestras vidas? Había crecido siempre bajo la tutela de alguien y no pensaba permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

-Estoy esperando.

Miré a Edward. Si estaba tratando de crisparme los nervios, lo estaba consiguiendo. Apreté los labios y traté de contestarle con algo cortante e inteligente. Necesitaba sentir que él estaba fuera de todo aquello y no podía gastar mis energías en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

-¿Por qué dices que la responsabilidad de un Cullen lo es todo? Parece como si tu familia viviera bajo su propio código ético. Por favor, explícate.

Mi pulso perdió el ritmo cuando Edward respiró hondo y cambio de postura. El aire que nos rodeaba pareció cargarse y me sentí asediada por el deseo que irradiaba el cuerpo de él. Tenía todos mis sentidos en alerte y pensé que no era bueno reaccionar así por su presencia. Pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía atraída por él al recordarlo con sus bóxer negro y después sin ellos.

-Me encantaría explicártelo –dijo él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y haciendo que me sintiera agradecida de que no se diera cuenta de cómo me atraía. Más que nada, tenía que mantener el control-. Has dicho que no parecía sorprendido por el parto múltiple y te he explicado porque yo soy gemelo. Lo que no te he dicho es que mi padre también es gemelo. Y que su hermano gemelo y mi tía también tienen gemelos. Mi gemelo se llama Robert. por encima de todos está el hermano pequeño de mi padre, Cayo, que es padre de trillizos.

-¿Tanto parto múltiple en una sola familia? –pregunté asombrada.

-Es posible, según mi padre. Está convencido de que un Cullen que apareció en la prensa a principios de este año porque su mujer había dado a luz a cuatrillizos está emparentado con nosotros. Ahora está liado con cosas de la genealogía, tratando de encontrar la conexión –hizo una breve pausa y siguió-: Ahora, volviendo a nuestro asunto, hay trece varones Cullen en mi generación y estamos muy unidos. Muy temprano, cuando empezamos a andar tras las chicas, nuestros adres nos inculcaron una norma que siempre guiará a un Cullen. Teníamos que asumir la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones, daba igual cuales fuera.

-Pero yo no necesito que asumas ninguna responsabilidad –dije con un profundo suspiro.

-No importa.

Iba a ser difícil, pensé. Me recordaba a mis primos, que siempre estaban empeñados en vivir según su código de honor, un credo invisible. Al menos así era para Sam, Jared y Quil.

Paul, el más joven de mis primos, el único soltero, aun seguía buscándose a si mismo. De momento, Paul estaba contento con encontrarse bien entre las sabanas de cualquier chica. Pero aun así, estaba convencida de que si alguna vez cometía un desliz, haría lo correcto con la mujer, y haría lo que ella quisiera. So amaba o no a la mujer, eso no sería un factor determinante. A sus ojos, los ojos de un Swan, la unión seria restitución justa por tanta falta de buen juicio.

Parecía evidente que los Cullen tenían el mismo pensamiento. Bueno, yo no necesitaba ni a él ni a nadie sacrificándose por mí y mis bebés. El embarazo no había sido algo intencionado, por parte de ninguno de los dos. Había sido un accidente. Había sucedió y podía vivir con ello, sobre todo porque el resultado, mis dos hijas y mi hijo, habían conquistado mi corazón desde el momento en que me habían dicho que estaba embarazada.

-¿Te explica eso las cosas, Bella?

Sí, pero aun no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarme a él. Me estaba mirando con ojos sombríos y penetrantes. Esperaba una respuesta.

Tenía la sensación de que era un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, alguien habituado a mantener el control. En las pocas relaciones que había mantenido había tratado de evitar a los hombres como él, hombres con la habilidad de anular mi corazón tanto como mi cabeza. Mantener mi sentido común intacto no sería fácil con él, pero staba decidida a hacerlo.

-Sí –respondí finalmente-. Aunque creo que te estas dejando llevar un poco de más.

-¿Cómo que dejando llevar? –alzó una ceja.

-Puedo entender y aprecio que quieras asumir tu responsabilidad por la parte que te toca de mi embarazo, lo mismo que estés dispuesto a reconocer a mis hijos, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es que no tienes que hacer nada de eso.

Edward me miró fijamente y noté un fuerte calor en determinadas zonas de mi cuerpo.

-Eso es muy generoso por tu parte –dijo él con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos-, pero no tienes ni idea de lo lejos que pienso llevar las cosas.

No, no la tenía y eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Sabía que legalmente no podía negarle el derecho a ser parte de la vida de los trillizos. Sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de luchar en ese aspecto. Había oído mil historias de cómo los tribunales se ponían del lado del padre, pero aun así haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que lo de ser padre no era solo algo pasajero para él, una novedad de la que disfrutaría en el momento, pero de la que luego se cansaría.

Decidí que era el momento de ponerlo a prueba y dije:

-Dime, ¿hasta dónde piensas llevar las cosas?

-Hasta el altar.

Parpadeé varias veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Me has oído perfectamente, Bella. Y dada la naturaleza de nuestra situación, recomendaría que procediéramos inmediatamente.

Me recorrió una oleada de pánico.

-¿A hacer qué? –me tembló la voz.

Su respuesta fue rápida y sin atisbo de duda:

-A casarnos. ¿Qué si no?

**Edward POV**

Evidentemente había un "qué si no", pensé al ver el rostro de Bella. Parecía como si la conmoción la hubiese dejado sin habla. Pero eso no frenaría mis planes. Había imaginado la posibilidad de ser padre de un niño, pero no había esperado serlo de tres. Ya, sabiendo lo que sabía, no había forma de que me echase atrás. No había forma de que no hiciera lo que se esperaba de mí, de un Cullen.

-¿Hay algún problema? –decidí preguntar al ver que Bella seguía sin decir nada, como si le hubiese presentado las pruebas de que había vida en otro planeta.

Casi pude oír cómo le rechinaban por dientes antes de decir.

-No hay ningún problema, al menos por mi parte, porque no tengo intención de casarme contigo.

-Si yo fuera tu no diría eso –advertí-. Deberías pensarlo con más clama.

Apretó los labios y me miró a los ojos.

-No hay nada que pensar. No tengo pensado casarme, y menos contigo. Apenas te conozco.

Le sostuve la mirada y crucé la habitación hasta colocarme frente a ella.

-Entonces, sugiero que me conozcas. Te guste o no, no estoy dispuesto a que ni tú ni nuestros hijos no lleven mi apellido.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y me miró.

-Mis hijos y yo tenemos nuestro propio apellido: Swan. Gracias por tu oferta, pero no necesitamos otro. Da la casualidad de que nos gusta el que tenemos.

-Y da la casualidad –me acerqué un poco más –de que a mí me gusta el apellido Cullen para ti y nuestros hijos.

-Peor para ti.

-No, no mejor –fue mi respuesta.

**Bella POV**

"Demasiado tarde" pensé cuando me di cuenta que la mirada de él estaba fija en mi boca y que había dado otro paso hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme. Lo miré a los ojos y fui incapaz de moverme. Estaba como hipnotizada. Incluso me costaba respirar mientras recordaba esa noche de hacía casi once meses, lo que provocó que una oleada de calor recorriera mi espalda.

Decidí que necesitaba un poco más de espacio y di un paso atrás, pero él salvó la distancia en un tiempo récord.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –preguntó mientras me ponis las manos en la cintura.

Noté que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto. ¿Cómo demonios podía provocarme esa sensación cuando estaba enfadada con él? Mi cuerpo era un traidor.

-No te creas que vas a conseguir seducirme –dije y me arrepentí de inmediato al notar por su mirada que él se lo había tomado como un reto-. Estoy acostumbrada a los hombres como tu –decidí decir-. Me he criado entre un montón de primos.

-¿Y?

-Y sé cómo manejarte.

-Sí –una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios-. Sería el primero en reconocerlo. Si la memoria no me traiciona, tienes la habilidad de manejarme muy bien –dijo en un tono grave y gutural.

Traté de escapar de él una vez más, pero sus manos en mi cintura me lo dificultaban. Seguí mirándolo y literalmente me quedé sin respiración cuando él empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia mí.

Quería resistirme. Moverme. Detener el beso que adivinaba que se acercaba, pero en lugar de eso me abracé a él y sentí que me ardía la unión de los muslos mientras anticipaba el contacto. Todo el tiempo trataba de convencerme de que eso no era lo que quería, pero otra parte de mi decía en voz alta y clara que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

La boca de él se acercó más, tanto que su aliento me humedecía los labios. Parecía que no se decidía a ir más allá y me pregunté por qué daba tantos rodeos.

Debió de notar la confusión en mis ojos porque dijo:

-Adelante, toma lo que quieres.

Lo miré pensando que tenía mucho valor, pero qué iba a decir del valor cuando me descubrí a mí misma reduciendo la distancia a sus labios. Entonces, tomé rápidamente una decisión y actué.

Me acerqué más a él, lo abracé más fuerte y uní mi boca a la de él, separé los labios y la lengua de él invadió mi boca haciendo que mis sensaciones despertaran los recuerdos de aquella noche. Y lo mismo que aquella noche, una pasión más poderosa de lo que podía recordar, me recorrió entera e hizo que mi lengua se uniera a la de él. Lo estaba besando con un deseo y un ansia que solo experimentaba con él. Era embriagador. Estimulante. Increíble. No había esperado menos.

Y cuando él me rodeó la cintura con más fuerza y apretó mi cuerpo contra el de él, fue cuando lo sentí todo. La sensación de mis duros pezones que se aplastaban contra su pecho, la forma de su erección que encajaba perfectamente en la unión de mis muslos.

Igual que la otra vez.

Y esos recuerdos llenaron mi mente. Había sido una noche distinta a todas las demás. Había sido una noche que me había introducido en el sexo intenso. Cada uno de sus besos había dejado mi boca ardiendo por el deseo de más, sus caricias habían dejado un calor abrazador en cada zona de mi cuerpo que había tocado… y había tocado cada centímetro de mi piel, no había parte de mi cuerpo que Edward no hubiera acariciado o saboreado.

Recordar eso último hizo que un estremecimiento pasara de mi a él. Pude notar su erección empujar con más fuerza.

Gemí de placer y profundicé el beso mientras arqueaba la espalda para estar más cerca de él. Parecía como si millones de agujitas de deseo me pincharan la piel calentándola y entonces supe que él estaba tratando de demostrar algo. Lo mismo que aquella noche, me estaba requiriendo. Estaba sellando su posesión, dejando su marca. Demostrando por encima de cualquier duda que yo podía decir una cosa, pero que deseaba lo contrario.

No me gustó esa idea y deseé liberar mi boca, pero descubrí que lo único que podía hacer con ella era seguir devorándolo del mismo modo que él me devoraba.

De pronto apartó la coca y apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Yo hice lo mismo. Respiré hondo en busca de aire mientras notaba los suaves lugares en el interior de mi boca que su lengua había descubierto. Había sido ansioso, pero yo también. No sólo me había consumido. Nos habíamos consumido mutuamente.

Edward se echó hacia atrás lentamente y me miró con ojos llenos de deseo. Reconocí esa mirada.

-Como puedes ver, Bella, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Nos deseamos tanto como antes. ¿Sabes cuántas veces en los últimos once meses me he despertado, tan duro como una roca, durante la noche añorando el placer de los dos? Después en sueños recorría todas las posiciones que habíamos probado juntos, todas las que te enseñé. Aunque no quería dejarte embarazada, no me sorprende haberlo hecho considerando lo que ocurrió.

Mi mente se llenó de las imágenes que él recordaba. Tenía razón, considerándolo todo, sobre todo cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado el uno en el otro esa noche, aunque habíamos tratado de ser cuidadosos, no era de sorprender que nos hubiéramos entregado al placer y no hubiéramos ido relajando con la precaución.

Esa idea me animó a decir:

-Puede que no lo hubiéramos planeado, pero no me arrepiento, Edward –dije para que supiera lo importante que eran los bebés para mí-. Son mi vida.

-Y la mía.

Me eché para atrás tratando de no cree lo que me decía.

-No –dije cortante alzando la barbilla-. Es imposible que puedas sentir algo por ellos tan pronto. Te has enterado hoy de que existen. Acabas de verlos.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró la barbilla con los dedos acariciándola con las yemas.

-¿Y sólo por eso no pueden significar nada para mí? ¿Crees que solo porque los has llevado en tu vientre yo no puedo tener ninguna conexión con ellos? Reconozco que una parte de mí desearía haber estado aquí para ver cómo se hinchaba tu vientre mes a mes, pero no estaba. Aunque eso no implica que su existencia sea menos importante para mí.

Lo miré, traté de sopesar la sinceridad en sus palabras. Eran necesarias muchas más cosas que poner una semilla para hacer padre a un hombre. Podía ser que tuviera muy claro lo que era un buen padre porque yo había tenido uno. Mi padre había sido un hombre trabajador que había cuidado a su mujer y adorado a sus hijas. Lo único que deseaba que hubiera dejado habían sido los cigarrillos, que le habían provocado un cáncer de pulmón que lo había matado demasiado joven.

-De acuerdo –dije-. Quieres ser parte de su vida, pero eso no implica que tengas que ser parte de la mía.

Él sonrió y la forma en que se curvaron las comisuras de sus labios hizo que el deseo me recorriera el vientre. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de dominar el efecto.

-Creo que sería muy duro separarlos a los cuatro –dijo-. Es un paquete completo. Los quiero a ellos y te quiero a ti. Los reclamo a ellos y también a ti.

-No –lo miré con los ojos entornados-. No lo permitiré. Somos Swan.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- fruncí el ceño.

Edward soltó una risita y me miró del mismo modo que lo había hecho la primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

-No, pensaba que te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo.

-No me lo has pedido, me lo has exigido.

-Entonces me disculpo y empiezo de nuevo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No –sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Ya te he dicho por qué. No te conozco –y cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, añadí a toda prisa-. Fuera de la cama.

Él no dijo nada durante un largo minuto y luego declaró:

-De acuerdo, entonces tengo una proposición que hacerte.

-¿Qué clase de proposición? –pregunté desconfiada.

-Quiero darte tiempo para que me conozcas, y para conocerte a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque según tú, ésa es la razón por la que no te casas conmigo. Mi trabajo va a ser impresionarte para que te enamores perdidamente de mí y te sientas lo bastante cómoda como para que consideres que los bebés, tú y yo somos una familia.

No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Era una modelo internacional que viajaba por todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si el ponía objeción a la profesión que había elegido? Además, estaba esa parte de mi profesión que nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, conocía. Mi agente tampoco tenía información especial sobre ella, aunque en algunas ocasiones había recurrido a mi condición de modelo profesional para entrar y salir de algunos sitios.

-¿Y si no veo las cosas de ese modo y no accedo a tu proposición? –pregunté para conocer todas las posibilidades.

-Entonces buscaré asesoramiento legal para saber qué derechos tengo como padre. Si vivir los cinco juntos como una familia no es una opción, debo asegurarme de que tengo derecho a ser parte de la vida de mis hijos. Preferiría no tener que recurrir a un abogado, por supuesto, y no tener que andar con los bebés de un lado a otro por que fuéramos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo razonable. Pero si no es así, no dudaré en llevarte a los tribunales para compartir la custodia.

"Compartir la custodia". Me dio un vuelco el corazón al imaginarme a mis hijos separados de mí, sobre todo siendo tan pequeños. Simplemente no me lo podía imaginar. Pero todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mirar el rostro de Edward para saber que era posible y que no había otra opción… sólo podría aceptar la opción que me había planteado. Que los cinco viviéramos juntos, casados y como familia.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar sola. Básicamente, lo que realmente necesitaba era que él se marchara. Con él delante no podía pensar con cordura.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, Edward.

-Está bien –dijo él-. No te estoy proponiendo que nos casemos ya. Te estoy pidiendo tiempo para que me conozcas. Sin embargo, quiero que mis hijos lleven mi apellido lo antes posible. Quiero que tengan derecho a todo lo que poseo si me ocurre algo.

Alcé una ceja "Si me ocurre algo". No tenía ni idea de cómo se ganaba la vida.

-¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? –pregunté.

-Acabo de retirarme de un trabajo que hacía para el Gobierno Federal.

-¿En qué sección?

-Servicio Secreto.

Fruncí el ceño. Me pregunté si la razón por la que había estado en Egipto aquella noche haría sido algo relacionado con su trabajo. La mayor parte de quienes trabajan en el Servicio Secreto estaban destinados a la protección del presidente, pero eso no debía ser el caso de Edward. Se esperaba que el presidente hubiese ido a Egipto, pero al final no había sido así. Eso me hizo preguntarme…

No había sido una coincidencia que yo hubiera estado en Egipto aquella noche. La mujer del presidente tenía que haber ido con él y yo tenía que estar allí entre bastidores. Sacudí la cabeza considerando la posibilidad de que los dos pudiéramos estar relacionados con la misma agencia bajo el paraguas de Servicio Secreto.

-Así que eres uno de esos hombres que están al lado del presidente vaya donde vaya y que tienen que parar una bala si las cosas van demasiado lejos…

-Sí, algo así –dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Asentí. Estaba siendo tan evasivo como la había sido yo tantas veces cuando mis hermanas me preguntaban la razón por la que nunca podían ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando salía al extranjero.

-Es tarde y me gustaría, como te he dicho, poder pensar las cosas.

-¿A qué hora vuelves a dar de comer a los niños? –preguntó él-. Me gustaría verlos despiertos.

Miró hacia la habitación de los bebés.

-Dormirán un par de horas más. Pero preferiría que esperaras a mañana para verlos.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que me estés echando?

-Como te he dicho, tengo que pensar. Y creo que tú también tienes que pensar algunas cosas.

-No hay nada que pensar. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y piensas que casarte con una mujer con la que te has acostado una vez y que se quedó embarazada es lo correcto cuando no hay ninguna clase de amor?

Por la expresión que vi en él podría haber dicho que mi pregunta estaba dando envueltas en su cabeza.

-Lo primero de todo –dijo tranquilo-. Me acosté contigo más de una vez en una única noche. Y la respuesta es sí. Casarme contigo y darles tanto a ti como a mis hijos mi apellido es lo correcto.

-¿Incluso aunque no haya amor?

-Sí, incluso aunque no haya amor –asintió.

Al menos era sincero conmigo, pensé. No había amor en nuestro matrimonio. No había ido a buscarme porque se hubiera enamorado de mí. Acababa de admitir que el amor no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Se comportaba sí guiado por la idea de que era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Te gustaría venir a desayunar? –decidí preguntar.

-¿A desayunar?

-Sí, a desayunar. Los bebés a esa hora seguro que están despiertos –dije decidiendo dejarle ese tiempo con ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él.

-Entonces el desayuno está bien.

Había dudado por un momento que aceptara mi invitación a desayunar. Era evidente que estaba ansioso por ver a los niños.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Llevaba casi recorrido medio camino cuando me di cuenta que él no me seguía. Me volví a mirarlo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Pensaba que había oído algo.

Incliné ligeramente la cabeza mientras miraba el receptor que estaba encima de la mesa. Se oyó un gemido y después un aullido.

-Se ha despertado Troy –dije mirando el reloj de la pared.

-¿Cómo sabes que es él y no una de las niñas?

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Me he acostumbrado a sus diferentes llantos, además, grita más que las niñas –dejé escapar una risita-. Seguramente es cosa de hombres. Si no me doy prisa, va a despertar a sus hermanas, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Sin añadir nada más, salí corriendo hacia la habitación. Y Edward tras de mí.

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward POV**

Una vez que entramos a la habitación, me quedé rezagado y meré como Bella iba directamente a la cuna donde estaba acostado mi hijo. Tragué saliva para contener la sensación de miedo que me recorrió. Yo, Edward Cullen, que podía ser duro y despiadado, noté que me derretía y me sentí totalmente fuera de mi elemento. Me puse rígido por el disgusto que me provocó esa sensación.

Pero ese sentimiento rápidamente desapareció en el momento en que Bella alzó en sus brazos al niño. Una serie de emociones que nunca había experimentado me recorrió entero dejándome casi sin aliento y haciendo que se me doblaran las rodillas casi al mismo tiempo. Ya sabía exactamente lo que mi primo Demetri había sentido cuando había nacido su hijo. Demetri siempre había sido el más áspero de la familia, pero yo había visto otra faceta suya cuando lo había observado con su hijo en brazos.

Respiré hondo y decidí que si Demetri era capaz de enfrentarse a la paternidad, yo también podía hacerlo. Había tres recién nacidos Cullen que dependerían de mí y no podía decepcionarlos. Le gustara a Bella o no pretendía ser una parte esencial en la vida de esos niños, en ese momento decidí, además, que sería una parte esencial de la vida de Bella.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, ella se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. El gesto desapareció suavemente, pero no antes de haberme recorrido entero con la mirada. Mi cuerpo automáticamente respondió y el silencio de la habitación pareció hacerse más denso. Ella podía pretender negarlo, pero allí estaba: la misma química, la atracción física que nos había unido casi un año antes. En lo que me concernía, era tan poderosa como entonces.

Pensando que había llegado el momento de conocer a mi hijo, eché a andar lentamente hacia ella cruzando la habitación con paso decidido.

**Bella POV**

Levanté a Troy hasta la altura del hombro, traté de concentrarme en mi hijo y no en Edward, pero no pude dejar de mirarlo a cada paso que daba en mi dirección.

Ese hombre estaba bien. Cada centímetro, desde sus musculosos hombros, pasando por el firme abdomen hasta las afiladas caderas. No hacía falta mucho para hacerme recordar haber tenido semejante cuerpo de hombre dentro de mí.

Y además estaban los besos. Para muestra el que habíamos compartido un momento antes. El que yo había empezado, pero del que me había convertido en víctima. Ese hombre tenía una habilidad especial con la lengua y sabía utilizarla para incitar, acariciar y arrastrarme a la sumisión. Era un instrumento de placer del que me llenaba cada vez que entraba en mi boca.

Espiré temblorosa. Si no era capaz de desarrollar un caparazón, me convertiría en un pelele entre sus brazos. Ya casi lo era. No había sido lo bastante firme cuando él me había sugerido casarnos y yo había aceptado pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de estupidez era ésa?

Se detuvo delante de mí y tendió los brazos.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó él sorprendiéndome.

Cuando se trataba de bebés, la mayoría de los hombres preferían no tenerlos en brazos.

-Claro –dije y le tendí lenta y suavemente a su hijo.

Vi como temblaban las manos de Edward ligeramente antes de agarrar al bebé firmemente aunque con suavidad. En ese momento vi las cosas claras. Aunque él intentaba hacerse el valiente, era evidente que se sentía perdido con el niño en sus brazos.

Edward lo miró nervioso y dijo:

-Es muy pequeño.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Sí, y piensa que es el más grande de los tres. Espera a tener en brazos a sus hermanas.

Se quedó pálido y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarme a reír, pero no pude evitar que él apreciara la diversión en mis ojos.

-Lo estas pasando bien a mi costa, ¿verdad? –dijo antes de mirar el rostro de su hijo.

-Has sido tú quien ha pedido tenerlo en brazos –dije con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Edward parecía petrificado mientras miraba al niño. Seguí con la mirada el camino de sus ojos y comprendí por qué. Troy lo estaba mirando. Sostenía la mirada de su padre con una intensidad que incluso a mi me pareció extraña.

-¿Mira a todo el mundo así? –preguntó él.

Miré a Edward.

-No –dije sinceramente-. Y no es porque tú seas el primer hombre que ve. Mis cuatro primos vienen con frecuencia –me encogí de hombros-. Supongo que habrá algo en ti que lo tiene fascinado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Seguramente –decidí no añadir que había algo en él que también me fascinó a mí la primera vez que lo vi-. Tengo que comprobar que está seco –me dije a mi misma-, a menos que prefieras intentarlo tú.

-No, está bien. Tú tienes más experiencia en esa clase de cosas –dijo y rápidamente me devolvió al bebé.

Lo tomé en los brazos, me acerqué a la mesa del cambiador y miré el pañal. Después miré a Edward.

-Sólo para que lo sepas: cuando cambias a un niño tienes que tomar algunas medidas de precaución.

-¿Medidas de precaución? –alzó una ceja.

-Sí, o puedes acabar mojado. Cambiar el pañal de un niño puede ser algo parecido a que te disparen a la cara con una pistola de agua.

Cuando entendió lo que quería decir, Edward de echó a reír. El sonido de su risa era rico y sensual y provocó algo dentro de mí.

-Sí, sí, ríete si quieres, pero luego no digas que no te lo he advertido.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo entre risas-. ¿Cuándo vuelve la niñera?

Lo miré de soslayo.

-¿La niñera? –Al ver el gesto de él sonreí y añadí-: No tengo niñera, Edward.

Pareció desconcertado.

-¿Has estado haciéndote cargo de los niños tú sola?

-No por completo. Mi madre me ha ayudado mucho, lo mismo que los demás miembros de la familia. Pero les he dicho que desde hoy quería hacerme cargo de las cosas yo sola.

-Pero con tres bebés –dijo como si mi idea le pareciera ridícula.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Decía lo mismo que mis hermanas y primos.

-Confía en mí, sé cuántos son. Lo mismo que sé que puedo hacerme cargo.

-Ya –pasaron unos minutos antes de que preguntara-: ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres que yo asuma ninguna responsabilidad? ¿Por qué estás tratando de demostrar algo?

-No –entoné los ojos-. La razón por la que quiero que no asumas ninguna responsabilidad es porque por alguna razón tú crees que la forma de asumirla es casándonos. Las bodas de penalti pararon de moda hace años. Las mujeres se quedan embarazadas constantemente sin tener que casarse.

-Sí, pero ninguna de esas mujeres está embarazada de un Cullen.

Volví a tomar en brazos al bebé, me lo apoyé en el hombro y le masajeé la espalda.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres el primer hombre de tu familia que tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

-No.

-¿Y todos los demás terminaron en boda? –Pregunté incrédula.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Finalmente, sí. Los Cullen pueden ser un colectivo muy persuasivo.

Apreté los dientes para evitar decir que parecían un colectivo muy arrogante. En lugar de eso crucé la habitación hacia donde estaba él y dije:

-Troy está listo. Sujétalo un momento mientras echo un vistazo a las niñas.

De nuevo pareció tan perdido cono se suponía que tenía que estar con un bebé entre los brazos.

-¿Las niñas están despiertas? –preguntó él mirando por encima del borde de las dos cunas.

-Sí, se han despertado. Ya te había dicho que había bastantes posibilidades de que Troy las despertara.

-Pero no han dicho nada –dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Normalmente hacen así, a menos que tengan hambre o haya que cambiarles los pañales. Son muy buenas. Sólo Troy es un poco más difícil, pero bueno, es típico de los hombres.

**Edward POV**

Media hora después, estaba sentado en una silla con un bebé en cada brazo, mis hijas, mientras Troy mamaba. Trataba de concentrarme en las bebés en lugar de en los que sucedía en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero me costaba bastante trabajo.

Bella se había referido a nuestro hijo como un clásico varón y, a decir verdad, cuando había visto el pecho de su madre se había lanzado sobre él con la misma pasión que su padre había hecho unos meses atrás.

Cambié de postura en la silla envidiando a mi hijo y pensando en que mis hijas serian las siguientes. Sonreí preguntándome si yo podría apuntarme en la lista.

Traté de apartar esas ideas de mi cabeza y me centré en mirar a las niñas. Las dos eran muy bonitas. Tenían menos de dos meses y ya se parecían a su madre. Guapas, con la piel nívea y unos preciosos ojos chocolate que me miraban, aunque no con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho mi hijo. Las dos tenían el pelo castaño oscuro. Miré a Bella quien le sonreía tiernamente a nuestro hijo. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda, al igual que joven, una duda recorrió mi cabeza nuevamente y me decidí a preguntar:

-¿Bella?- ella alzó su mirada hacia mí, un cosquilleo recorrió mí bajo vientre cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron –no tienes la edad que me dijiste que tenias ¿cierto?.

Ella sonrió y regresó la mirada hacia mi afortunado hijo.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? –me miró divertida.

La recorrí con la mirada y después dije.

-Más joven. Lo pensé aquella noche, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que no tienes veintiocho años.

Ella volvió a bajar la vista hacia el niño antes de volver a mirarme y responder.

-Tengo veinticuatro, pero cuando nos conocimos, tenía uno menos.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

La observé mientras se mordía el labio inferior un segundo antes de responder.

-Suponía que si te decía la verdad, me habrías dejado y te deseaba demasiado como para permitir que sucediera algo así.

Parpadeé sorprendido por una respuesta tan sincera. Sabiendo que mejor era no hacer ningún comentario, trate de ignorar los intensos efectos que sus palabras habían tenido en mi cuerpo. Incluso en ese momento aun estaba asombrado por cómo nos habíamos conocido y la intensidad de la atracción que había surgido entre los dos.

-Háblame de tus hermanas y primos –dije decidiendo que tenía que cambiar de tema.

Por la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, pensé que estaba muy unida a su familia, tanto como yo con la mía.

-Mi hermana mayor es Rosalie. Tiene veintiocho años y Alice es la siguiente y tiene veintiséis. Rosalie trabaja en el negocio familiar y Alice es consejera financiera. La mejor que hay.

-¿Tu familia tiene alguna clase de negocio?

-Sí, una gran compañía de manufacturas que pusieron en marcha mi padre y su hermano hace años. La Corporación Swan. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Silbé a un volumen bajo.

-¿Quién no? Han salido muchas veces en las noticias como una de las pocas empresas que no ha externalizado su producción.

-Sí, y nos sentimos orgullosos de ello. Aunque Alice y yo no trabajamos en la empresa, somos miembros del consejo de administración. Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi tío junto a sus cuatro hijos empezó a dirigir la empresa. Ahora mi tío está retirado y Sam, Jared, Quil y Paul están haciendo un buen trabajo en su puesto- hizo una pausa para pensar en su familia, después siguió-: Sam tiene treinta y nueve años, es el mayor y el consejero delegado. Jared tiene treinta y siete y es considerado el localizador de problemas y el encargado de resolverlos. Después está Quil, que a sus treinta y cinco años dirige la sección de investigación y desarrollo. Y por último Paul, que con treinta y tres está a cargo está a cargo de la división de nuevos productos. Sam, Jared y Quil están casados. Paul es soltero y parece que no tiene intensiones de casarse. Le gusta ser un hombre de varias mujeres.

Asentí. Paul se parecía mucho a mi hermano Jacob.

-¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Están casadas?

-Sí, y Alice está embarazada, tiene que dar a luz a primeros de año y estamos muy emocionadas –hizo una pausa de un minuto y después sonrió-. Ahora háblame de los Cullen.

Cambie a las niñas de postura en los brazos para asegurarme de que estaban cómodas antes de contestar.

-Como te he dicho antes, mi padre tiene dos hermanos, Eleazar, su gemelo, y Cayo, el más pequeño. Eleazar tiene una hija, Tanya, y cinco hijos: Dare, Demetri, James y los gemelos Seth y Storm. Mis padres tuvieron seis hijos. Además de mi están Laurent, Spencer, Carlisle, mi gemelo Robert y el pequeño, Jacob –hice una pausa y sonreí-. Mi tío Cayo es el de los trillizos: una chica llamada Jane y dos hijos, Felix y Alec.

-¡Guau! Es un grupo grande.

-Sí, y estamos muy unidos. Ho hay nada que no hiciésemos por los demás. Así es como debe ser una familia.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un segundo y decidí que llamaría a mi primo Seth por la mañana. Seth estaba preocupado por mí, lo notaba. Siempre me había resultado que aunque Robert fuese mi gemelo y Seth lo fuera de Storm, en lo que se refería a los vínculos especiales que solían tener los gemelos, en mi caso eran con Seth mientras Robert los tenía con Storm.

-Ya es bastante, grandulón –dijo Bella al bebé interrumpiendo mis pensamientos a apartar a Troy del pecho.

Ese movimiento me permitió una visión completa del pecho desnudo antes de que se lo cubriera. Me sentí cegado por una oleada de sensaciones que casi me convulsionaron.

-Es el turno de Venus.

Sus palabras reclamaron mi atención, vi que había vuelto a dejar al niño en la cuna,

-Ahora mismo –dije poniéndome de pie caminando hacia ella.

Cuando tomó a Venus de mi brazo, muestras manos se rozaron y sentí una punzada de deseo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que ella había sentido lo mismo. Carraspeé.

-Umm, ¿qué pasaría si te quedaras sin leche? –me pudo la curiosidad e inmediatamente después de hacer la pregunta deseé haberme mordido la lengua.

Esperaba que ella saliera con cualquier respuesta ingeniosa, pero se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

-No me quedaré sin leche, creo que mi cuerpo se ha adaptado a sus demandas y produce en un modo ilimitado.

-Oh

Después se sentó en la mecedora para amamantar a Venus. Le quedaba aun un bebé y Athenas parecía esperar conforme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva darles de comer?

-Normalmente está todo resuelto en unos noventa minutos –dijo Bella mirándome-. Una vez que han comido suelen volverse a dormir. Y normalmente duermen casi toda la noche. Son muy buenos.

Volví a la silla con Athenas en brazos y la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, me había dado cuenta de que Bella había olvidado su sugerencia de que me marchara u la dejara sola con los bebés. Aunque no había dicho nada, tenía que pensar que igual ella apreciaba que yo estuviera allí. Podría haber sido capaz de manejar ella a los tres, pero tenía que alegrarse de la ayuda. Después de todo, también eran mis hijos.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí, así es.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pensé que me iba a pedir que me marchara, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

-Tengo una habitación de invitados si quieres quedarte aquí a pasar la noche. No tiene sentido que te mande a un hotel tan tarde.

Sorprendido por la oferta respondí:

-Gracias, aprecio el ofrecimiento.

-Y yo apreció que estés aquí. Me has ayudado mucho.

Sabía que seguramente le había costado mucho decirme algo así sabiendo lo que valoraba su independencia y el no necesitar la ayuda de nadie para cuidar de los niños.

-¿Estás segura de que he sido una ayuda o sólo he estado en el medio?

-Has ayudado –sonrió-, aunque nunca lo admitiré delante de mi familia o nunca me dejarán sola con los tres, pero me has venido muy bien, sobre todo cuando se ha despertado Trou y luego sus hermanas a la vez.

-Sí –dejé escapar una risa-, estoy empezando a pensar que es un poco alborotador.

Un momento después estaba dándole a Athenas después de que Bella hubiese acabado de dar de comer a Venus y la hubiese dejado en la cuna. Me había explicado que Venus era la que ponía menos interés en comer y sin embargo era la que más podía beneficiarse por su peso.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a ir al médico? –pregunté.

-La semana que viene.

-Me gustaría acompañarte.

-¿Piensas quedarte tanto tiempo?

-Sí

Bella abrió la boca como su fuese a decir algo, pero después la volvió a cerrar. Me sentí agradecido porque no estaba preparado para ori nada que ella tuviera que decirme en ese momento, sobre todo si tenía que ver con que no quería que yo fuera alguien presente en su vida y en la de nuestros hijos.

Estaba decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión y me iba a poner a ellos. Esa misma noche.

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

-Eres una gran madre, Bella

La voz ronca, fuerte y sensual de Edward pareció flotar sobre mi piel como una caricia recordándome esa noche en que había recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Inspiré para evitar ir allí. En lugar de eso le di las gracias con brusquedad por encima del hombro y seguí caminando hacia el cuarto de estar sabiendo que él iba detrás.

Los bebés habían comido y estaban en sus cunas durmiendo, pero no sin antes hacerle dado a Edward una lección rápida de cambio de pañales. Incluso había ayudado mientras los bañaba y vestía de nuevo para dormir.

Y entonces Edward había parecido decidido a sentarse con Venus en brazos u mecerla para que se durmiera. Por las preguntas que había planteado, me había dado cuenta de que estaba preocupado por su peso. Aunque yo había tratado de parecer segura y animada, tenía que admitir que también estaba preocupada por Venus. Durante su última visita de rutina al médico, el doctor me había dicho que Venus no estaba ganando peso y que si seguía así, habría que ingresarla en el hospital durante una semana para que se le pudiera alimentar con una *sonda nasogástrica.

No le había contado a nadie lo que me había dicho el médico, de hecho había hecho creer a mi familia que los bebés iban muy bien y podrían viajar a Jamaica en un mes. En realidad no era una mentira porque yo quería creer que sería así. Pero la menor de mis hijas parecía tener menos inclinación a comer y daba lo mismo lo yo hiciera, Venus parecía no responder a ninguna estimulación.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos y lo miré antes de sentarme en el sofá.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada. Mi familia tenía razón. Hacerse cargo de los tres no es tan fácil como había pensado que sería. Tenía un horario preparado y creo que no va a servir para nada. Supongo que me he equivocado.

Edward se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

-¿De verdad te crees que eres una supemujer?

-Quería creerlo –me reí-. Supongo que empezaré mañana a buscar una niñera para el tiempo que esté aquí.

-¿Tienes pensado ir a algún sitio?

Noté el peso de su mirada sobre mí y alcé los ojos.

-Sí, Forks no es realmente mi hogar. Llevo dos años viviendo en Jamaica. Quería que los niños nacieran en Estados Unidos, así que volví para dar a luz, pero nunca a sido mi intención quedarme.

-Ah, entiendo.

Me encogí de hombros pensando que en realidad él no entendía nada. Tampoco mi familia. Mi madre tenía buenas intenciones, lo mismo que mis hermanas, pero aunque habían ido allí a ayudar, habían querido hacerlos todo menos dar de mamar a los niños. Esa noche había tenido mi primer acercamiento a la maternidad real al tener que hacerme cargo de los tres por mí misma. Edward me había brindado su ayuda, pero no me había obligado a aceptarla y lo apreciaba. Esa noche me había sentido a cargo de todo, segura de mí misma y de mi capacidad. Cerré los ojos pensando en sólo con que Venus comiera mejor y ganase peso, todo sería perfecto.

-Te estás quedando dormida, ¿Por qué no te acuestas?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a Edward avergonzado por haberme quedado adormilada allí sentada.

-No, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Hoy no has parado. La maternidad no es una broma. Tengo un gran respeto por las mujeres de mis primos y hermanos que son madres primerizas.

-Lo dices como si hubiera un montón de ellas –dije sonriendo.

-Las hay –se rió-. Parece una epidemia, los embarazos se han extendido entre los Cullen como un incendio, pero eso ha hecho muy felices a mi madre y mi tía Carmen, siempre habían deseado tener muchos nietos.

-¿Has pensado en hablarle a tu familia de los trillizos?

Una sonrisa iluminó sus labios.

-Sí, pero aun no. Tú crees que tu familia en protectora, pero si le dijera a mi madre que tiene otros nietos en otro sitio, se subiría al primer avión que saliera de Chicago.

-¿Chicago? ¿Ése es tu hogar?

-Es donde nací y crecí, pero no he vivido allí desde que fui a la universidad.

-¿A qué universidad fuiste?

-A Harvad

Parpadeé sorprendida. Era un hombre de Harvard. Por alguna razón eso me sorprendió.

-La noche que nos conocimos me dijiste que no estabas casado. ¿Lo has estado alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Tienes algún otro hijo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, los trillizos son los primeros y son una bendición. Gracias.

Sabía por qué me daba las gracias.

-No hay ninguna razón para que me agradezcas. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, supe que quería tenerlos –no añadí que sería un recuerdo constante de él y de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

-Muy bien. Te estás quedando dormida otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se levantó y me tomó en brazos.

-Eh, ¡suéltame!

-No hasta que te deje en la cama.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Si supiera las imágenes que despertaba en mi mente…

-No puedo acostarme aun, Edward. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-Han venido mis hermanas a cenar, así que tengo platos sucios en la pila que hay que meter en el lavavajillas. Después está la ropa de los niños que he jabado antes, hay que doblarla y tengo que sacar la basura.

-Considéralo todo hecho. Yo me encargo.

-No, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidarte para que puedas hacerte cargo de mis bebés.

-¿Tus bebés? –fruncí el ceño.

Me sostuvo la mirada y tragué saliva pensando que no podía negar que era cierto lo que había dicho. Eran sus bebés, los bebés de Edward.

-¿Ahora vas a ser razonable o a liarla como lo hace tu hijo? –preguntó él con un sonrisa.

Deseé que no hubiera sonreído de ese modo. Cada vez que lo hacía despertaba en mí cosas que prefería que siguieran dormidas.

-Los Swan no son conocidos por alborotar, así que debe ser alfo de tu parte, algo de los Cullen hacedores de bebés.

-Podemos hacer algo más que bebés. Posemos ser también grandes maridos cuando nos proponemos a ello.

-Ahórrate las molestias.

-Supongo que debería, pero no puedo –dijo con una sonrisa irónica-. De hecho, tengo pensado hacer justamente lo contrario. Empezando esta misma noche, estoy decidido a incidir en ello –después de una breve pausa preguntó-: ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Aparté la mirada y respondí.

-No.

-Bueno, entonces me siento obligado a decírtelo. Tras el tiempo que voy a pasar contigo, Isabella Swan, caerás entre mis brazos y accederás a hacer los que quiero.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante?

-¿Yo? –preguntó mientras echaba a andar en dirección a mi dormitorio conmigo en brazos.

-Sí.

-No me había dado cuenta.

Suspiré u renuncié a decir nada más. Tenía serias dudas de que eso supusiera algún bien. Cuando él se detuvo, miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en mi dormitorio.

-Ya está –dijo él inclinándome para dejarme en el suelo.

Mi respiración cambio cuando noté su erección al deslizarme para ponerme de pie en el suelo. Algo que pensé que simplemente no podía ocultarse. Y, pensé también, la pasión que había entre nosotros era otra cosa difícil de esconder. Era como la primera noche. Lo había deseado entonces y lo deseaba en ese momento.

Cuando mis pies tocaron la alfombra, aun seguía agarrada a sus hombros y pareció como si mi cuerpo se balanceara en busca de contacto. Lo miré al rostro estudiando sus facciones.

-Troy se parece a ti.

Edward sonrió mientras me agarraba la cintura.

-Sí, tiene un aire a los Cullen. Y las niñas se parecen a ti.

Asentí.

-Lo hicimos bien, ¿verdad? Hemos hecho unos niños preciosos.

-Sí –dijo él con voz ronca-. El resultado de un sexo perfecto.

-¿Eso crees? –pregunté con una ligera sonrisa de placer.

-Lo sé. Cierra los ojos un momento y recuerda.

Pude sentir el calor de su mirada sobre mí en el momento en que cerré los ojos. Y entonces recordé. Era el mismo sueño que había tenido previamente, antes de que él apareciera. Lo recordaba todo. El deseo. El ansia. Pero sobre todo la sensación que experimenté en el momento que él entró en mí y la intensidad con que nos habíamos acoplado, algo que incluso en ese momento me alteró el ritmo respiratorio.

-¿Has recordado suficiente?

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Parecía como si el rostro de él se hubiera acercado unos centímetros. Nuestros labios estaban a la distancia del aliento.

-Ningún recuerdo es tan bueno como las cosas reales.

-¿Crees que no?

-Sí –respondí

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto?

Oh, sabía exactamente lo que quería que hiciese, lo sabía muy bien. Pero era una idea completamente descabellada, aunque no más loca que la noche en que nos habíamos conocido en la playa. Y aunque había aparecido en el umbral de mi puerta esa tarde, la primera vez que lo había visto en casi un año, mi cuerpo lo conocía. Mi cuerpo lo quería. Y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a ser consciente de que jamás iba a olvidarse de él.

Sabiendo que él estaba esperando que dijera algo, me puse de puntillas, moví las manos de los hombros al cuello y dije:

-Lo que quiero es revivir ese sexo perfecto otra vez.

Noté la erección de él presionando contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó acercándose más y pasándome la punta de la lengua por el borde de los labios.

-Sí- susurré ya tan débil que casi no me sostenía en pie.

-Entonces vamos allá. Metete en la cama mientras voy al coche a por mi equipaje, tengo ahí los preservativos.

Me acerqué a él y noté su erección entre los muslos.

-No funcionaron muy bien la ultima vez –decidí recordarle.

-Ya lo he notado –dijo entre risas.

-Estoy tomando la píldora ahora.

Edward se había sorprendido la otra vez de que no la estuviera tomando, pero también esa noche había descubierto que no había hecho el amor con un hombre en mucho tiempo.

-De todos modos tengo que traer mis cosas y ahora es un buen momento. Puede que después no tenga la fuerza de voluntad necesaria –dijo unos segundos antes de besarme.

**Edward POV**

Noté que me excitaba aún más en el momento en que mi lengua entró en la boca de ella. Había pretendido que fuera un beso suave, pero en el momento en que mi lengua se encontró con la de ella, el besó se volvió más fuerte y sentí la necesidad que mi boca hiciera lo mismo en los pechos. La oí gemir y mi cuerpo se llenó de necesidad ardiente. El beso se profundizó y se volvió más exigente. Cada célula de mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y supe que si no tomaba el control de la situación, estaríamos haciendo el amor en ese momento.

Lentamente aparté mis labios de Bella pensando que si seguía besándola, acabaría entrando en ella.

-Metete en la cama, vuelvo en un momento –dije, y me marché.

Fui al coche y volví todo lo deprisa que pudo, y cuando regresó a la habitación de ella, me la encontré en la cama como yo le había dicho, pero acurrucada en posición fetal, completamente vestida y profundamente dormida.

Dejé a un lado la decepción para sustituirla por simpatía. Más que nada ella merecía descanso. Habría otras oportunidades para hacer el amor. Dejé el equipaje en el suelo, tomé una manta que había en una silla y la tapé.

Ella emitió un sonido al agarrar la manta, pero no se despertó. La miré, dormía en paz. Entonces recordé otra noche que había dormido apaciblemente… entre mis brazos después de haber hecho el amor.

Pensé que si no la dejaba sola en ese momento, me sentiría entado a quitarme la ropa y acostarme a su lado, así que salí de la habitación con el equipaje y me dirigí a la habitación de invitados. Me había dicho que los niños seguramente dormirían toda la noche como solían, eso estaba bien. Si no era así, también estaba bien, ya que yo podría ocuparme de ellos.

Media hora después, había echado un vistazo a los bebés y a Bella por tercera vez, cargado el lavavajillas y doblado la ropa de los niños. Miré a mi alrededor preguntándome qué más habría que hacer y decidí llamar a mi primo Seth.

Saqué el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Seth. Seth era el cocinero de los Cullen y tenía una cadena de restaurantes de comida tradicional sureña en Atlanta u otras partes del país.

-Hola.

-Seth, soy Edward.

-Hola, ¿qué tal te va? Habías dicho que llamarías si la encontrabas.

Me froté la nuca. Sí, eso era lo que le había dicho a Seth, a mis hermanos y al resto de mis primos. Todos sabían que iba en busca de una mujer.

-La he encontrado, pero las cosas se han complicado un poco.

-¿En qué sentido? Te noto preocupado.

Hice una pausa antes de decir.

-Bella estaba embarazada.

-¿Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Ese es su hombre?

-Algo así, se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere, Bella.

-Ah, vale. ¿Y ha dado Bella a luz ya?

-Sí.

Seth esperó como si yo tuviera que decir algo más, pero no dije nada.

-Oye, no me tengas tan intrigado. ¿Es tuyo el bebé?

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, una sonrisa muy orgullosa.

-No, el bebé no es mío, pero los bebés sí.

Hubo una pausa hasta que Seth preguntó:

-¿Bebés?

-Sí.

-¿Más de uno?

No pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Sí, más o menos.

-¿Gemelos?

-No, trillizos.

Seth silbó y un instante después dijo en tono de asombro.

-¿Ha tenido trillizos?

-Sí. Dos hijas y un hijo.

-¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias –dije a punto de estallar de orgullo.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-La madre y los niños están bien pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Intenté mantener la emoción a raya. Eran emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

-La menor de los tres es la más pequeña. Es una cosa diminuta y me preocupa.

Seth hizo de nuevo una pausa.

-Parece que tu entrada a la paternidad va a ser un reto. Ya estas preocupado y aun no ha empezado el colegio –dijo.

-Lo sé, pero ya verás cómo son las cosas cuando te toque a ti.

Seth dejó escapar una risita.

-Ya me ha tocado. Vannesa me ha dicho esta mañana que está embarazada.

Una enorme sonrisa llenó mi rostro.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar al resto de la familia de los niños?

-Estoy tratando de convencer a la madre de que se case conmigo y no quiero ninguna interferencia hasta que lo consiga.

-De acuerdo. Mantendré el silencio, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, siempre lo he sabido.

Unos momentos después, en cuanto terminé de hablar con mi primo, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fui rápidamente hacia allí para que el sonido no despertara a Bella o a los niños. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con cuatro hombres. Me mostré tan sorprendido de verlos como ellos de encontrarme allí, pero enseguida me imaginé que serían los primos de Bella.

El que parecía el mayor de los cuatro, alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Está durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo? –preguntó el que parecía el segundo.

-Sí- me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta. Habría dicho que los cuatro habían pasado de la desconfianza a la sorpresa-. Supongo que son los primos de Bella: Sam, Jared, Quil y Paul –dije dándome cuenta de que tenía muy buena memoria.

-Sí, ésos somos –dijo el mayor-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Sonreí

-No nos conocemos, pero ya han visto bastante de mí –respondí y les tendí la mano-. Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de los hijos de Bella. ¿Quieren pasar?

* El sondaje nasogástrico es una técnica que consiste en la introducción de una sonda desde uno de los orificios nasales hasta el estómago.

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward POV**

-Bueno Edward Cullen, ¿dónde has estado los últimos nueve meses?

Noté el brillo de la cólera en los ojos de Jared.

Los cuatro hombres habían entrado y estaban de pie en el cuarto de estar, en fila, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente en espera de respuesta a la pregunta de Jared. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente y lo entendía. Mis primos, mis hermanos y yo mismo habríamos hecho lo mismo si mi prima Jane, que había crecido sobreprotegida por sus hermanos y primos, se hubiese quedado embarazada y el responsable hubiese tardado diez meses en aparecer.

Por otro lado, mi parte testaruda pensaba que no les debía ninguna explicación a esos hombres, sobre todo si Bella no se la había dado. Pero mi otra parte, la que entendía el papel de protectores, podía aceptar y no le importaba dar eses explicaciones. ¿Quién sabía? Podían incluso convertirse en mis aliados en lugar de enemigos y ayudarme en mi causa.

Imitando la postura de los cuatro, me crucé de brazos enviando así el mensaje de que no era fácil de intimidar.

-Créeme, habría venido antes si lo hubiera sabido.

Sam alzó una ceja y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo sorprendido por segunda vez ese día.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No tenía ni idea –decidí no entrar en detalles.

-¿Y cuando te has enterado? –preguntó quien pensaba sería Quil.

-Hace unos días. La vi embarazada en la portada de una revista.

Los cuatro asintieron como si supieran a qué revista me refería.

-¿Y después de enterarte viniste directamente aquí? –preguntó Jared.

-Sí- pensé que era mi turno hacer una pregunta-. ¿Ha mencionado alguna vez Bella quién era el padre de los niños?

Los cuatro hombres negaron con la cabeza, pero fue Jared quien habló:

-No, siempre ha ocultado tu identidad. Pensábamos que ella sabría que estabas casado o algo así –frunció el ceño entonces-. ¿Estás casado?

Era el momento de sacudir la cabeza.

-Aún no, pero espero estar casado muy pronto.

-¿Con Bella? –preguntó Sam.

-Sí –dije dejando caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-Buena suerte –dijo Jared entre risas-. Bella es testaruda como un demonio. Ama la libertad y no soporta que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Pero ¿se lo has pedido ya? –quiso saber Quil.

-Sí, varias veces, pero me rechaza siempre.

-Pero tú no abandonas –dijo Paul más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta.

-No, no abandonaré –afirmé con decisión-. Soy un Cullen y una de las cosas que hacen los Cullen es asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, no importa las consecuencias que hayan tenido. Si hubiera sabido del embarazo de Bella, no estaríamos ahora manteniendo esta conversación, créanme.

Por alguna razón, tuve la sensación de que me creían, o al menos estaban empezando a hacerlo.

-Bueno, ¿tienen alguna idea para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Fue Jared quien se echó a reír y dijo:

-A lo mejor rezar puede funcionar.

**Bella POV**

Me movi en la cama y un segundo después abrí los ojos.

Miré el reloj de la mesita y cuando vi que eran casi las diez de la noche, me quité la manta de una patada y saqué las piernas de la cama preguntándome cómo pude haberme quedado tan dormida.

En cuanto me levanté, me acordé: Edward, el beso. Él saliendo a buscar sus cosas al coche para llevar los preservativos. Inspiré con fuerza pensando que no tuvimos oportunidad de utilizar los preservativos. Me había olvidado de él. No había sido consciente de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me había echado en la cama.

Preguntándome dónde estaría Edward y sabiendo que tenía que ver cómo estaban los niños, me alisé la ropa y me peine el pelo con los dedos en un intento de estar presentable. Salí de mi dormitorio y me dirigí a la habitación de los bebés. Mientras caminaba habría jurado que escuché voces masculinas hablando en un susurro.

Hice un gesto de confusión, me di la vuelta y seguí andando, cuando entré en el cuarto de estar me quedé de una pieza. Edward y mis primos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y estaban jugando a las cartas. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo habían llegado mis primos? Tenía que haber sido Edward quien les hubiese abierto la puerta. ¿Sabrían quién era él? ¿Qué les habría contado Edward de nuestra relación?

Entré a la sala de estar y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta sin que ninguno de los cinco se diera cuenta. Cuando habían pasado unos segundos y seguían sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, carraspeé.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cinco pares de ojos volvieron hacia mí y sorprendentemente fue Jared quien habló:

-Este tipo dice que es el padre de tus hijos, así que hemos pensado que antes de admitirlo en la familia tiene que jugar a las cartas con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño. Estuve a punto de decir que no había forma de que Edward entrase en la familia, jugara a las cartas o no. Pero pregunté sin ninguna curiosidad:

-¿Qué tal lo hace?

Fue Quil quien se echó atrás en la silla, sonrió y dijo:

-No muy mal. De hecho, nos ha desplumado a todos, así que definitivamente está dentro.

-Además –dijo Paul sonriendo-, lo habríamos dejado entrar de todos modos porque el extraordinario piloto de motos Demetri Cullen es primo suyo.

-Me gustan tus primos –dijo Edward mientras se quedaba junto a la puerta conmigo viendo marchar a mis primos.

Cerré la puerta y lo miré

-Y parece evidente que tú les gustas a ellos. Lo que me tiene en ascuas es lo que les has dicho.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros.

Edward sonrió.

-No les he contado ninguno de nuestros secretos, sobre todo los detalles de cómo nos conocimos aquella noche en la playa. He pensado que esa parte realmente no era de su incumbencia; además, principalmente estaban interesados en saber donde he estado los últimos nueve meses.

Me dirigí a la cocina.

-Por mucho que preguntaron, nunca les dije tu nombre.

-No sabías mi nombre. Al menos, no entero.

Miré a mí alrededor apreciando lo limpio que estaba la cocina, valoré el interés que se había tomado mientras yo dormía.

-Podría haber preguntado en el hotel para obtener esa información.

-No te habrían dicho nada.

Lo miré de soslayo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté a ver si admitía que estaba allí en una misión del gobierno… al igual que yo.

No me habrían facilitado ninguna información sobre él porque estaría clasificada.

-Simplemente no lo habrían hecho –cambió rápidamente de asunto-. ¿Cuenta con tu aprobación el estado de la cocina?

Lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Veo que también has doblado la ropa.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, Bella, he disfrutado haciéndolo. Y he mirado a los bebés periódicamente y parecen estar bien.

-Normalmente duermen toda la noche, aunque de vez en cuando Troy se despierta.

-¿A qué hora se despiertan? –preguntó Edward echando unos restos de la mesa a la basura.

-Demasiado temprano. Sobre las cinco de la mañana.

-Guau. En muy temprano –dijo Edward en tono divertido antes de volverse hacia la nevera.

-Ya me he acostumbrado –dije dándome cuenta que Edward controlaba ya toda la cocina.

Estaba de espaldas a mí mientras sacaba un par de refrescos y me di cuenta de que era igual de atractivo de espalda que de frente. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando recordé ese cuerpo de frente apretado contra el mío en mi dormitorio hacía poco tiempo.

Pensé que era mejor poner la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿De verdad Demetri Cullen es primo tuyo?

Edward me miró por encima del hombro y dejó escapar una risita.

-Sí. Demetri es mi primo. ¿Has leído alguna novela de Rock Mason?

-Claro, he leído todas las que han caído en mis manos mientras estaba embarazada, ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward.

-Porque el nombre real de Rock Mason es Stone Cullen. Es el hermano de Demetri y también mi primo.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

**Edward POV**

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy de broma. Es en serio –no estaba muy seguro de estar disfrutando con el gesto de conmoción que había en el rostro de ella.

Estaría preciosa aunque impactara contra ella una granada.

-Guau, eso es impresionante. Es un escritor fantástico.

-Le mencionaré lo que has dicho la próxima vez que hable con él –dije antes de volverme de nuevo hacia la nevera-. ¿No tienes hambre? –dije por encima del hombro.

-No. No suelo comer mucho. De hecho, como algo más por los bebés, tengo que mantener el suministro de leche.

Me di la vuelta y mi vista de modo automático se dirigió a los pechos y me sentí ridículamente satisfecho cuando los pezones se marcaron bajo la blusa por el efecto de mi mirada. El parto parecía haber llenado los pechos y haberlos vuelto terriblemente tentadores.

Un enjambre de sensaciones me recorrió el cuerpo y yo sabía porque. Esa noche en Egipto, sus pechos, como el resto de ella, habían servido para mi placer y me había asegurado de que ella recibiera una compensación. Y lo había conseguido unas cuantas veces.

"Ni se te ocurra" pensé. "Lo que estás pensando en hacer es peor que quitarle un caramelo a un niño pequeño".

Mi mirada se movió de los pechos al rostro de ella y vi en sus ojos el mismo deseo que yo experimentaba. Sabía que era una locura, pero la atracción mutua había reaparecido y hacía que me palpitara todo el cuerpo.

No me había acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde la noche que había pasado con ella. No había deseado a ninguna otra, y en ese momento supe por qué. También supe que las cosas siempre sería así entre os dos: atracción instantánea, respuesta rápida, satisfacción lenta. Había aparecido en la vida de ella esa misma tarde, pero no tendríamos que pasar por mas preliminares. Ninguno de los dos necesitábamos tomarnos tiempo para volver a familiarizarnos, al menos no en ese aspecto. Ése era un campo en el que ambos nos reconocíamos perfectamente. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para que ella gimiera, que pronunciara mi nombre pidiéndome más.

Y me había hecho con esa información en una sola noche.

El tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos en Egipto siempre me traería recuerdos especiales y esperaba que le ocurriera lo mismo a ella. Además, habíamos creado tres hermosos seres humanos que serían un recuerdo constante de esa noche.

-Pensaba que ibas a sacar algo de la nevera para cenar –la oí decir a ella.

Sentí que se me dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios mientras cruzaba la cocina reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que me gustaría saborear algo completamente diferente y que no está en la nevera –dije suavemente.

-¿Dónde está entonces?

Noté un temblor nervioso en la voz de ella y, sin mucho esfuerzo, fui capaz de inhalar su aroma. La recorrí con la mirada y aprecié todos sus detalles. La bonita piel crema, una complexión delicada e impecable. Tenía una anchura de hombros proporcionada, un pelo oscuro que le caía liso con unos pequeños risos en las puntas, unos ojos chocolate y unos pómulos marcados que le daban un aire muy exótico. Además estaba su perfecto cuerpo, tan perfecto como había sido antes. Seguía teniendo figura de modelo, pero había en sus curvas una exuberancia, una madurez que era el resultado de la maternidad.

Me detuve frente a ella y le tomé las manos acercando mi cuerpo hasta rozar con el de ella. Ella podría haber visto lo excitado que estaba mientras cruzaba la cocina, pero quería que pudiera sentirlo.

Apreté el cuerpo un poco mas estimulándola con el contacto. Me incliné sobre ella para decirle algo al oído mientras soltaba una mano y la llevaba al punto de unión de sus muslos y acariciándola a través de la tela vaquera dije:

-Aquí, Bella. Lo que quiero saborear está aquí.

**Bella POV**

Sabía que aquello era una locura, lujuria de la peor clase. Pero al notar su potente erección presionando contra mí, en lo único que pude pensar fue en tenerlo dentro se mi caliente cuerpo. Y estaba caliente. Parecía que tenía una serie de botones que sólo él sabía apretar. No me había acostado con ningún otro hombre después se la noche había pasado con él y en ese momento, esa noche, mi cuerpo me lo estaba recordando.

-¿Te acuerdas cómo fueron las cosas la ultima vez? –lo oí preguntar.

La voz de él resultaba caliente y áspera en mi oreja mientras sus muslos envueltos en la tela vaquera se frotaban contra los míos una y otra vez.

-Sí, me acuerdo –dije apenas capaz de hablar.

-¿Y te acuerdas de cómo saboreé una determinada parte de tu cuerpo?

Lo recordaba, no había forma de que pudiera olvidarlo. Ese recuerdo había vuelto a mi memoria en numerosas ocasiones. Había sido un deseo intenso, extremadamente fuerte, casi devorador.

-Y si recuerdo bien –dijo pasándome la punta de la lengua por el borde de la oreja-, tú disfrutaste intensamente. Me atrevería a decir que te encantaba lo que te hacía.

Sí, así era. Bajo el efecto de su boca, de su habilidosa lengua, me había deshecho varias veces. Cada una de ellas había resultado un orgasmo que me había sacudido hasta la medula, me había roto en miles de pedazos para luego volverme a recomponer y empezar de nuevo.

-Sí, me encantó lo que me hiciste –dije.

No tenía sentido mentir ni negar lo que era la absoluta verdad. No tenía ningún problema en admitirlo, sobre todo cuando estaba pensándolo en ese mismo momento.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué te parecería volver a experimentar lo mismo otra vez? Con mi boca actuando del mismo modo… ¿Quieres?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Noté el calor del deseo de él mientras sus ojos me quemaban. Lo que había sentido antes había sido una atracción salvaje que sólo podía terminar de un modo, el modo en el que lo había hecho. En ese momento lo que yo sentía era un intenso anhelo sexual impulsado por un deseo casi insoportable. Asi que dije las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar:

-Sí, quiero,

**Capitulo 8 (primera parte)**

**Edward POV**

Yo también quería. Con ansia. Con cada parte de mi ser. Y esa noche, igual que la otra vez, nos daría a ambos un extremado placer. Una parte de mi no quería precipitar las cosas. Había deseado ser capaz de esperar y no hacer el amor con ella hasta que accediera a ser mi esposa, hasta que se diera cuenta de que ella, los niños y yo teníamos que ser una familia. Y aunque nuestro matrimonio no estuviera basado en el amor, podía apoyarse en el respeto mutuo, la admiración y el deseo.

Pero otra parte, la parte que rebosaba deseo, no quería esperar. Esa parte quería repetir lo de aquella noche en Egipto. Estar con ella y desenterrar un montón de recuerdos que no podía ignorar.

La abracé con más fuerza, acerqué mi boca a la de ella y dije:

-¿Sabes cuantos días y noches he llevado conmigo el recuerdo de lo que compartimos sin importar donde estuviera?

-No –dijo ella en un jadeo.

-Demasiadas –respondí con voz grave y profunda mientras la miraba a los ojos. Le tomé una mano-. Y cada vez que pensaba en cómo me tocarías con estas manos, me acariciarías del modo más erótico posible, casi no podía soportarlo.

**Bella POV**

Recordé como había respondido en cuerpo de él a mis caricias. Me tembló el vientre al pensar en lo que era capaz de hacerle, en cómo podía provocarle hasta dolor por un deseo tan intenso como el que yo sentía por él.

Tenía la sensación de que mis sentidos estaban sobre pasados. Mi deseo por él se disparó cuando noté que me levantaba del suelo y me sentaba en la encimera.

-¿Lo has hecho antes en una cocina? –preguntó él mientras se inclinaba a quitarme los zapatos.

-No.

-¿Nunca? –alzó una ceja incrédulo.

Yo también alcé una ceja preguntándome si hacer el amor en la cocina seria algún tipo de fetichismo por parte de él.

-¿Por qué piensas que debería haberlo hecho?

-Porque te puedo imaginar colocada en una mesa como una suculenta tentación –sonrió

Me sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza dejando al descubierto un sexy sujetador blanco que desapareció rápidamente. No podía esperar más y suavemente los cubrió con las manos y empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia los turgentes pezones. Al ver que yo no protestaba, preguntó contra el húmedo extremo:

-¿Tienes suficiente para compartir?

Sabía que tenía que responder antes de perder la capacidad de pensar.

-Sí, tengo suficiente.

Y entonces allí estaba, su boca en mis pechos, suavemente al principio, recurriendo a la lengua para acariciarlos y haciendo que los pezones se endurecieran dentro de su boca. Cada caricia de la lengua me excitaba, enviaba a cada punto de mi cuerpo una señal para que creciera mi excitación. Su habilidad me sorprendía, casi me hacía sentir debilidad en las rodillas mientras me henchía de una satisfactoria sensualidad.

-Edward.

La erótica presión de su boca en los pechos devastadora para mis sentidos, me hacía temblar. Grité cuando llegué al orgasmo. Me hubiera desplomado si no hubiera estado sentada en la encimera. Sentí mis músculos interiores tensarse, después se aflojaron. Y sentí que una oleada de placer me recorría.

-Shh, vas a despertar a los niños –susurró él después de apartar la boca del pecho-. Hay mucho que decir sobre ser amamantado –dijo pasándome la lengua por los labios y poniéndome de pie-. Ahora, será mejor quitarte los pantalones. Debes de estar más que lista para recibirme.

Me quedé sin respiración mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie cuando él se puso en cuclillas delante de mí y me dio un beso en el estómago, me desabrochó los vaqueros y me los bajó lentamente por las piernas, dejándome sólo con unas bragas.

-Preciosas –dijo al ver la margarita que tenían estampada.

-M e alegro que te gusten –dije sonriendo.

-Um, me gusta más lo que ocultan –dijo antes de quitármelas.

Y allí me tenía, completamente desnuda. Se agachó un poco más para verme mejor. Y yo sabía, como él había predicho, que estaba húmeda, caliente y preparada.

**Edward POV**

Mi lengua se pronto se hinchó en mi boca anticipando el regalo que estaba a punto de recibir. No podía esperar para volver a saborear el palpitante calor. Quería besar y acariciar ese lugar secreto de modo que solo yo sabía. Me puse en pie y la levanté para volver a colocarla en la encimera, pero más cerca del borde en esa ocasión.

Después tomé sus piernas y me las pasé por encima de los hombros e instintivamente ella las separó justo antes de que yo inclinara la cabeza y la acercara al centro de su feminidad por el que pasé la lengua.

Gemí de placer al mismo tiempo que ella, sujetándola firmemente de los muslos, alzándola para poder unir bien la boca a su sexo. Sentí cómo el placer me recorría entero cada vez que mi lengua se deslizaba dentro de ella. La sujetaba firme mientras ella gritaba de placer al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en mi boca tratando de apartarse un instante y acercándose más al siguiente. Sentí como ella se agarraba de mis hombros que rodeaban sus piernas y pensé que si no iba con cuidado, acabaría asfixiándome, claro que si iba a morir, ése era sin duda el mejor modo.

Y entonces noté cómo el cuerpo de ella se contraía bajo mi boca mientras otro orgasmo la llenaba y tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar. La besé profundamente mientras la agarraba de las caderas para asegurarme de que permanecía en el lugar donde yo quería que estuviera.

Sentí algo que solo podía sentir con ella, una miríada de emociones y sensaciones que latían dentro de mí solo con saborearla, sobrepasado por la potencia de ella y lo que eso me provocaba. Traté de contener las emociones que estaba sintiendo diciéndome que no era más que deseo y aprecio por la madre de mis hijos.

Momentos después, lamiendo sus labios, la solté. La abracé, la levanté y la coloqué sobre la mesa. Al ver la mirada de sorpresa que había en los ojos de ella dije:

-Iba en serio con lo de hacerlo en la cocina.

Di un paso atrás, me desabroché los pantalones, me bajé la cremallera. Me quité rápidamente los vaqueros y la ropa interior.

-Parece más grande que antes –dijo ella.

Sonreí y la miré. Estaba impresionante tumbada encima de la mesa con las piernas separadas. La idea de colocarme entre sus piernas y entrar en ella casi hizo que se me fundiera un fusible.

Sabía que estaba mirándome cuando me puse un preservativo antes de volver con ella. Miré a mí alrededor, tomé nota de todos los utensilios de acero inoxidable que había, el suelo brillante y las encimeras de granito. ¿Qué tenía una cocina que me excitaba de ese modo y me provocaba esa sensualidad tan deliciosa?

Desnudo, me acerqué hasta ella, me incliné y devoré su boca. Al mismo tiempo mis manos acudieron automáticamente a su centro y lo probaron. Estaba completamente húmeda. Repentinamente cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó con una necesidad tan profunda que aparté la boca de la de ella para soltar un rugido gutural. Mientras seguía acariciándola, sintiendo su calor, me preguntaba por enésima vez qué tendría ella que me empujaba a devorarla de ese modo tan primario.

La mesa tenía la altura y la anchura justa y parecía la bastante solida como para soportar lo que pretendía hacer. No era una mesa de trabajo, pero soportaría una buena cantidad de acción esa noche. La miré y vi el calor en sus ojos. Estaba de pie entre sus piernas y noté que las había separado aun más. Eché las caderas hacia delante llevando mi erección al interior del húmedo calor. En el momento en que se estableció el contacto eché hacia atrás la cabeza y las venas del cuello parecieron casi estallarme de placer. Respiré con fuerza y empujé más entrando por completo en ella.

Cuando estaba profundamente instalado dentro de ella me incliné hacia delante y la besé con ternura. Ella se sintió bien… perfecta. Un hermoso recuerdo convertido de nuevo en realdad.

El beso llevó a los dos a un nivel casi de fiebre y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, sujetándola de los muslos para que recibiera mis entradas una y otra vez. Inhalaba su aroma. La oía pronunciar mi nombre y sentía que el cuerpo de ella se ajustaba como si estuviera hecho para el mío.

Comencé a gemir en lo profundo de la garganta cuando cambié de ritmo y empecé a embestir con más fuerza, más deprisa. Ella se colgó de mi beso, nuestras lenguas se enredaron con una intensidad que hacía que la sensación llegase hasta los huesos. Cuando aparté la boca de ella, Bella dijo frenética:

-No. No te vayas. No pares.

No tenía planeado hacerlo. Y para demostrárselo incliné la cabeza y reclamé su boca besándola con un ansia aún mayor que antes. La parte inferior de mi seguía entrando en ella cada vez más profundamente. Ella se adaptó a mi ritmo levantando el cuerpo para recibir cada embestida.

Sus músculos interiores se ceñían alrededor de mi duro sexo y notaba cómo mi engrosado miembro rompía el látex (**¡OOOOH POR DIOS!, rompió el látex**) En lugar de retirarme, dejé escapar un profundo rugido justo un segundo antes de verterme dentro de ella lanzándola a un orgasmo que se unió al mío.

-¡Edward!

Yo volví a llegar y lo mismo hizo ella. Era una locura. Era pasión en estado puro. Satisfacción completa. Con una urgencia que me hacia estremecerme volví a llenar su vientre sin estar seguro si los anticonceptivos que ella tomaba serían capaces de contener la potencia de mi descarga. **(¿Alguna duda de porque tuvieron trillizos?)**

Aparé la boca de la de ella y me erguí ligeramente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le mandé con los ojos un mensaje que decía que si había vuelto a dejarla embarazada, me haría cargo de todo.

Al ver el gesto de su rostro, me incliné y la besé despertando de nuevo la tención sexual. Un momento después separaba la boca de la de ella sólo para recorrer con besos su cuello, su pecho. Ella arqueó la espalda y rugió mi nombre y yo supe que aquello era sólo el principio. Teníamos toda la noche y pensaba utilizar cada segundo.

**Capitulo 8 (Segunda parte)**

**Bella POV**

No estaba segura de si sería capaz de volver a moverme. Así que me quedé quieta tumbada con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente llena, satisfecha. Edward había salido de mí unos segundos antes y se había alejado, seguramente a deshacerse del preservativo, aunque no había servido de mucho.

Mi mente cambio de centro de atención cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo entre las piernas. Abrí los ojos para ver a Edward de pie limpiándome con un trapo. Instintivamente cerré las piernas.

-No, no te cierres a mí. Déjame hacer esto, Bella. Quiero hacerlo. Ábrete otra vez para mí.

Lo amable y dulce de su tono hizo que hiciera lo que me pedía y siguió lavándome con el mayor cuidado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Edward –había hecho lo mismo la primera vez en Egipto.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –me miró a los ojos.

Así me quedé echada mientras él me limpiaba con sus grandes y complacientes manos. Y cuando pensaba en todo lo que esas manos habían hecho, cómo me habían hecho sentir, supe que eran unas manos hábiles.

-¿Mejor?

En realidad sí. Dada la intensidad con que habíamos hecho el amor sabía que me sentiría dolorida, pero valía la pena.

-Sí.

Él asintió.

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Pensé que iría al baño a lavarse él y deseé haber tenido fuerzas para hacerlo yo, devolverle el favor, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de moverme. Así que seguí tumbada y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Un momento después me sentí levantada de la mesa y llevada por unos fuertes brazos.

-Vamos a la cama –oí que decía él con su profunda voz cerca de mi oreja-. Y te dejaré dormir un rato.

Sabía que me estaba haciendo saber que haríamos el amor otra vez y no tuve ningún problema con esa perspectiva. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, me dejó en medio de la cama y lo miré. Había vuelto a ponerse los vaqueros, pero no se los había abrochado. Nada de él había cambiado. Desnudo estaba fenomenal, con ropa también. Era imponente y supe que por extraño que pudiera parecer me había enamorado de él.

Para ser sincera tendría que reconocer que me había enamorado a primera vista aquella primera noche, pero había apartado esa idea de mi cabeza por absurda, sobre todo cuando creía que no volvería a verlo jamás. Pero cuando el médico me había dicho que estaba embarazada, alguna clase de luz se había encendido dentro de mí y había sabido al instante que deseaba tener ese bebé. Su bebé, que siempre sería una conexión con él. Un bebé por cuyas venas correría una mezcla de nuestras sangres.

No había contado con tener trillizos, pero cuando habían nacido los tres, me había sentido triplemente conectada con Edward. Lo único que hacía que no aceptara su proposición de matrimonio era que sabía que él no me amaba. Tenía una obligación, sentido de responsabilidad, pero no me amaba. No podía casarme así. Y menos con ese hombre.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó él con su suave tono de voz de pie a lado de la cama.

-Sí, una cosa.

Me acerqué un poco al borde y miré su erección que presionaba con fuerza contra el pantalón antes de pasarle la mano por el vientre hasta deslizarla dentro del pantalón y agarrar el duro miembro. No se había puesto bóxer. Sonreí al oírlo respirar de modo agitado mientras utilizaba la otra mano para bajarle los pantalones.

**Edward POV**

-Cuidado- dije entre dientes cuando los dedos de ella se curvaron sobre mi sexo.

Dudé que ella me hubiera oído porque parecía muy concentrada. Su foco de atención era yo y parecía satisfecha acariciándome de un modo que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Te gusta torturarme, ¿verdad?- pregunté cuando ella siguió acariciándome, pero con la esperanza de que no parara.

Realmente tenía habilidad con las manos.

Suspiré y ella dijo:

-No más de lo que a ti te gusta torturarme a mí. Me encanta tocarte así, y pensar que este glorioso miembro es el responsable de mis bebés –alzó la visara-. Nuestros bebés.

No quería sacar a colación el tema de que con píldora o sin ella, con un preservativo roto ella podía muy bien volver a quedar embarazada. La idea no me preocupó.

Volví a dedicarle mi atención cuando sentí que algo húmedo y caliente me tocaba. Inspiré profundamente mientras el deseo crecía en mi vientre. La agarré de la cabeza y traté de apartarla, pero ella me sujetaba firmemente y su boca estaba cerrada alrededor de mi sexo. Lo que me hacia me ablandaba las rodillas.

-Bella, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –en lugar de responderme, me agarró con más fuerza.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando empezó a devorarme, a acariciar cada centímetro de mi sexo con su caliente y húmeda lengua. Y cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo ni un minuto más, abrió la boca y succionó más.

-¡Oh, sí!

No pude decir nada más cuando ella me clavó los dientes en los muslos para que no pudiera escapar de su boca. No por dolor, sino por un placer tan intenso que podía sentir una sensación de hormigueo hasta los dedos de los pies. Y cuando noté que iba a explotar, la agarré de los hombros y traté de apartarla, al ver que ella no quería moverse inspiré profundamente mientras una oleada de sensaciones me recorría hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas haciendo que flexionara la cadera.

Y aun así ella no me soltó, agarrada a mí con la fuerza de una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Un momento después liberó su boca para llenarse los pulmones de aire. Aproveché ese momento para terminar de quitarme los pantalones, meterme con ella en la cama, ponerla bocarriba y entrar en ella de una suave embestida.

Y al momento estaba cabalgando sobre ella, devolviéndole la misma sensual tortura que ella acababa de practicarme. Quería hacer el amor con ella para siempre, deseaba poder, y sabía que el resto de mis días llevaría conmigo el recuerdo de bajar la vista y verla tomarme con la boca.

Y cuando noté que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, respiré profundamente y oleadas de placer me recorrieron la espalda. Supe en ese preciso instante que Bella era la única mujer que podría desear.

**Bella POV**

-¿Y tienes que hacer esto todas las mañanas a la misma hora?

Lo miré y sonreí. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y ya estaba ocupada dándole de mamar a los trillizos. Troy se había despertado el primero lazando un alarido a través del intercomunicador con el que decía que estaba listo para comer.

Como la noche anterior, Edward estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación con Venus y Athenas entre los brazos. Estaba demostrando ser un padre devoto. Había oído el intercomunicador antes que yo y estaba fuera de la cama cuando yo me había despertado.

Aun estaba superada por la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Habíamos hecho el amor hasta que nos habíamos quedado sin energía suficiente para hacer otra cosa que dormir y él me había abrazado durante todo el sueño. Más de una vez me había despertado pegada a él y había vuelto a dormirme contenta y en paz.

Una hora después los niños habían comido y estaban en sus cunas.

-Dormirán hasta las diez –dije mientras apagaba la luz y salía de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo pueden empezar a comer alimento sólido? –preguntó Edward mientras volvíamos a mi habitación.

-No antes de los seis meses según el médico. Pero al ritmo que va Troy, puede que él empiece antes. Estoy deseando volver al médico para ver cuánto peso ha ganado. Lo mismo que Athenas –hice una pausa y después añadí-: pero Venus no parece estar ganando tanto como los otros dos.

-Sí, lo he notado. ¿Estás preocupada?

-Sí.

-Entonces ven aquí y libera un poco de preocupación.

Entramos a la habitación, me tomó de las manos, se sentó en una mecedora y me sentó en su regazo.

-Disfruto teniendo en brazos a mis bebés y quiero tener en brazos a la madre.

Le apoyé la cabeza en el pecho disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos inhalando su hipnotizador aroma. Podría acostumbrarme a esas atenciones, a su protección y de lo pendiente que estaba de cada una de mis necesidades. Sus tiernos cuidados no tenían nada que ver con el sexo. Simplemente me estaba dando lo que creía que yo necesitaba: un momento de paz en sus brazos.

-Quiero cambiar el apellido de los niños lo antes posible.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré. Sabía que a él le preocupaba que su hijo y sus hijas no tuvieran su apellido. Al menos podía concederle esa petición.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con mí abogado hoy mismo.

Podría decir por mi experiencia que estaba sorprendido y que apreciaba el gesto.

-Gracias –dijo con profunda emoción en la voz

-No has dicho nada de una prueba de paternidad –dije volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Bajó la vista para mirarme.

-No la necesito. Sé que son míos –esa afirmación hizo sentirme bien. Sí, eran suyos-. ¿Y qué pasó con el tuyo?

-¿Mi qué? –arqueé una ceja.

-Tu apellido. También quiero cambiar el tuyo, Bella.

Suspiré al ver que volvía a lo mismo.

-No necesito cambiármelo.

-Creo que sí –fue su respuesta-. Quiero casarme contigo.

"Pero no por la razón adecuada", pensé.

-No estoy preparada para casarme –dije con la esperanza de parecer convincente.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que persuadirte para que pienses de otro modo.

Se inclinó y me besó en los labios, y entonces decidí que no quería pensar en nada.

Estaba profundamente dormida bajo las mantas cuando me sacó del sueño el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Cuando volvió a sonar, abrí los ojos y recordé. Edward y yo nos habíamos despertado a las cinco par dar de comer a los niños. Como la noche anterior, Edward me había ayudado con los otros bebés mientras yo daba de comer al tercero. Después de cerciorarme de que estaban secos y cómodos, habíamos vuelto a la habitación, donde me había tenido entre sus brazos alrededor de una hora. Tras eso, habíamos hecho el amor varias veces antes de quedarnos dormidos. Por eso estaba desnuda. Él se había despertado un momento antes, se había vestido y había ido a comprar algo para desayunar.

Preguntándome si había vuelto ya, salí de la cama, me puse una bata corta y me dirigí a la puerta. Lo último que quería era que el timbre despertara a los niños.

Miré por la mirilla. Eran mis hermanas. Después de nuestra conversación el día anterior, ¿Por qué habían vuelto si ya sabían que quería hacerme cargo de los trillizos yo sola? Entonces se me ocurrió. Alguno de mis primos les había hablado de Edward.

Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Rose, Alice, ¿qué les trae tan pronto de visita? –pregunté haciendo como que no tenía ni idea.

Di un paso atrás para que entraran. Rose entró andando, Alice… se tambaleó. Le quedaba menos de un mes, así que tenía un vientre tan enorme que no me sorprendería que diera a luz antes de navidad. Luego pensé que no había visto una barriga más grande que la mía. No había ganado mucho peso, sólo mucho volumen.

-Paul nos ha llamado esta mañana –dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá-. Nos ha contado la partida de cartas de anoche. Bells, sabes que no nos gusta meternos en lo que no nos importa, pero estamos preocupadas.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos hemos enterado de que el padre de los niños apareció ayer después de que no fuimos –dijo Alice.

-¿Y? –pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Y parece que trabaja deprisa –dijo Rose mirándome de arriba abajo-. Odio decir esto, pero tienes marcas de pasión por todas partes. Incluso en las piernas. ¿Qué está pasando?

Pensé que la situación era demasiado cómica como para enfadarme.

-Si tienes que preguntar, Rose, entonces…

-Esto no es gracioso, Isabella -dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido-. Este tipo aparece de repente y ya está otra vez en tu cama. No lo niegues.

Estaba empezando a enfadarme. Enderecé la espalda y dije:

-No, no lo niego y tampoco lo considero un asunto de su incumbencia.

-Eres nuestra hermana pequeña –dijo Alice suavemente-. Nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que te hagan daño.

-Y aprecio su preocupación, pero ya les dije ayer que lo que Edward y yo compartimos hace diez meses no fue más que una aventura de una noche. La única razón por la que está aquí es que se ha enterado de la existencia de los niños-

-Bien, si los bebés son la única razón para que esté aquí, ¿por qué se acuestan juntos? –preguntó Rose sentándose a lado de Alice en el sofá.

No puede evitar sonreír. Era evidente que tenía que hacer una buena descripción, una muy explícita, para mis hermanas.

-Parece que nada ha cambiado- dije -. Edward y yo no podemos mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro. Así son las cosas. Es una combustión espontanea lo que surge cuando estamos a unos centímetros de distancia. Cuando eso ocurre, lo único que podemos hacer es practicar sexo salvaje. En cualquier sitio. En cualquier momento.

Mis hermanas se quedaron mirándome sin estar seguras de si hablaba en serio.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos creamos eso? –preguntó Rose mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué no? –Dije sentándome en una silla frente a ellas-. Las dos han tenido más vida amorosa que yo. ¿No es posible que algo así exista? ¿Al menos la parte de la combustión espontanea?

Mis hermanas siguieron mirándome sin estar seguras si querían responderme o no. No podía entender por qué las dos dudaban tanto a la hora de darme una respuesta. Rosalie había mantenido una relación tórrida con Emmett antes de casarse, aunque Emmett le había llevado años conseguir que ella admitiera que estaba interesada en él. Y Alice estaba embarazada porque se había ido de vacaciones reproductivas con Jasper. Por fin estaba tan felizmente casada como Rosalie con Emmett.

-Sí, hay mucho que decir de la combustión espontanea –dijo finalmente Alice sonriendo -. Pero estoy segura de que Rose estará de acuerdo conmigo de que es importante el amor.

-Eso está bien saberlo –asentí-. Porque yo lo amo.

En los rostros de mis dos hermanas apareció un gesto de conmoción.

-Pero si solo han estado juntos dos veces en diez meses. Y las dos veces, no hace falta que te lo recuerde, dedicados solo al sexo. ¿Estás segura de que no confundes el deseo con el amor? –preguntó Alice.

Nadie tenía que recordarme nada. Edward y yo teníamos una estupenda vida sexual. Era un comienzo, ¿no? Pero en mi interior sabia que mis hermanas tenían razón. Edward quería casarse conmigo por razones equivocadas. Quería darle un apellido a mis hijos, su apellido. Quería darme su apellido también, pero solo porque era la madre de sus hijos. El amor no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Al menos, no para él. Pero yo, al margen de las veces que habíamos estado juntos y las razones por las que lo habíamos estado, realmente sabía que lo amaba. Quizá para mí había sido amor a primera vista y sólo me había dado cuenta cuando había vuelto a verlo la tarde anterior. Rechazaba creer que dos personas tenían que tener una larga relación antes de enamorarse. Yo era la prueba viviente de que no era así. No era la cantidad de tiempo, sino la calidad, y Edward yo habíamos pasado un tiempo de muy buena calidad.

Además estaba el hecho de que Edward era completamente distinto al resto de los hombres con los que había salido. Quizá fuera su madurez, tenía doce años más que yo. Había una bondad en él que notaba cuando estábamos juntos y que no tenía nada que ver con lujuria. ¿Cuántos hombres buscarían a una mujer para averiguar si era la madre de su hijo sólo porque la había visto embarazada en la portada de una revista? Él no solo había ido a buscarme, sino que había ido dispuesto a hacer lo correcto conmigo y con mis hijos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando se abrió la puerta. Entró Edward y su mirada paso de mí a mis hermanas antes de cerrar. La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro casi me dejó sin respiración y me hizo amarlo aun más. Sin esperar instrucciones, dejó la bolsa de la compra en una mesa y fue directamente hacia mis hermanas con la mano tendida.

-Rosalie y Alice, supongo –cuando ellas asintieron, su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Es un placer conocerlas a las dos. Soy Edward Cullen.

Al menos mis hermanas ya sabían porque la visión de Edward me había noqueado la primera vez que lo había visto. Habría dicho que estaban tan impresionadas como había estado yo. No había forma de que no estuvieran de acuerdo en que Edward era un hombre muy atractivo. Era guapo más allá de lo medible y refinado hasta decir basta. Rezumaba sexualidad por todos los poros.

En lugar de ir a una tienda de _delicatessen, _como yo le había sugerido, había ido a una tienda de comestibles con la intensión de sorprenderme con una comida casera. Terminó preparando un festín e invitado a Rose y Alice a que se unieran a nosotros.

No era muy difícil ver lo cautivadas que estaban mis hermanas. No sólo por la maravillosa cocina, sino porque era un gran conversador. Cuando les tocó a ellas hacer preguntas, empezaron por su familia.

Estaban impresionadas por la cantidad de gente famosa que había en su familia. Un piloto de motos y un escritor de fama. También le habló de su prima Tanya, que estaba casada con un jaque de Oriente Medio. Recordaba haber leído el artículo sobre la historia de amor de Tanya y sobre su boda en la revista _People_ hacía unos años. Después estaban sus primos que tenían un multimillonario negocio de cría de caballos.

Cuando Alice, cuyo negocio le estaba reportando una buena fortuna personal y que andaba siempre a la caza de clientes potenciales, le preguntó quién gestionaba la riqueza de los Cullen, Edward respondió que su hermano Spencer era el genio de las finanzas de la familia.

Entonces le habían preguntado por su trabajo. Les dijo que se había prejubilado de un trabajo en la administración para asociarse con sus primos en una empresa de seguridad que tenia oficinas por todo el país, además de otros negocios.

No es costó mucho admitir que Edward no andaba tras la fortuna de los Swan. Él y su familia ya eran ricos. Y también era fácil ver que se preocupaba por sus hijos y sería un padre maravilloso.

Un momento después, me excusé cuando oí un ruido a través del receptor.

-Perdónenme, creo que Troy está despierto –dije levantándome de la silla y saliendo en dirección al cuarto de los bebés.

Edward me sonrió y noté como me seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecí de su vista.

Sentí que algo iba mal en el preciso instante que entré a la habitación. Troy estaba llorando como siempre y Athenas había empezado a gemir, pero cuando miré a Venus, me puse en estado de alerta y la levanté en brazos.

Apenas capaz de dejar salir el grito que se quedó en la garganta, salí corriendo por la puerta con la niña en brazos. Empecé a llamar a Edward. Mis hermanas y él se encontraron conmigo al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –preguntó él con gesto de pánico.

-¡Es Venus! –dije frenética-. Llama a urgencias, le cuesta respirar.

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital tratando de controlar las emociones que me sacudían. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Edward me había arrebatado a Venus de los brazos y había iniciado la maniobra de reanimación mientras yo llamaba a urgencias. El servicio de atención había llegado en unos minutos y en ese momento Edward y yo nos encontrábamos allí esperando a que el médico saliera a decirnos cuál era el problema que tenia Venus. Rose y Alice se habían quedado con Troy y Athenas.

-Nuestra hija se va a poner bien, Bella –dijo Edward tomándome una mano.

Lo miré y encontré apoyo en su sólida presencia. Amaba a ese hombre que menos de una hora antes me había quitado a mu hija de las manos y le había insuflado la vida en los pulmones. Yo era presa del pánico y prefería no pensar que habría pasado si él no hubiera estado allí. Apreté la mano de él y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-Quiero creerlo, Edward, pero es tan pequeña y parece tan indefensa…

-Pero es una luchadora –dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, es una luchadora –necesitaba repetírmelo para tener esperanza.

-¿Bella?

Al oír una voz femenina alcé la vista para encontrarme con las esposas de mis primos entrando en la sala de espera. Emily, Kim y Clare no sólo eran mis primas políticas, también eran mis amigas. Edward me soltó para que me levantara. Los dos nos pusimos de pie y yo abracé a las tres. Después se las presenté a Edward.

-Hemos venido en cuanto nos hemos enterado. Los chicos están de camino –dijo Emily-. ¿Has hablado ya con el médico?

-No- dije sacudiendo la cabeza-. Llevamos aquí casi una hora, pero nadie ha salido a decirnos nada. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Nada mas decir esas palabras, un hombre que identifiqué como uno de los pediatras, entró en la sala. Salí corriendo hacia él.

-Doctor Miller, ¿cómo está Venus? –Edward estaba a mi lado-. Éste es Edward Cullen, el padre de los niños.

El médico estrechó la mano de Edward y después nos dedicó a los dos una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Tenemos una idea aproximada del problema de Venus, pero he pedido más pruebas para asegurarme. Tiene un síndrome de distrés respiratorio, un problema bastante común en bebés prematuros. Normalmente se detecta en las primeras horas de vida, pero en el caso de tu hija ha tardado en aparecer un poco más.

-¿Qué lo causa?- preguntó Edward.

-Normalmente una falta de surfactantes en los pulmones. Los bebés empiezan a producir surfactantes cuando están en el seno materno y suelen haber desarrollado una cantidad suficiente antes de nacer. Evidentemente, Venus no.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para que se cure? –pregunté

-La edad de Venus va a su favor. Espero que su estado no sea grave y que no queden secuelas una vez superado el tratamiento. Sin embargo, en el peor de los casos podrían haber resultado dañados otros órganos, posiblemente el corazón.

Me apoyé en Edward y esté me rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a poder verla? –preguntó el en tono grave.

-Aún no. Tiene dificultades respiratorias y le hemos puesto un respirador.

Dejé escapar un jadeo y el brazo de Edward se apretó y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias, doctor –dijo Edward-. Por favor, infórmenos cuando sea posible verla.

**Edward POV**

Después de que el médico se marchó, tomé a Bella de la mano.

-Discúlpenos un momento –dije a las primas y saqué suavemente a Bella de la sala de espera.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta que encontramos una sala vacía en la que nos metimos y cerré la puerta.

Aun con la mano entre la de ella, coloqué a Bella frente a mí y la miré.

-Déjalo salir, Bella, déjalo salir ahora.

Al principio solo me miró hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, se abrazó a mí, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y empezó a llorar. Yo la abracé mientras tanto. Cerré los ojos mientras las palabras del médico clavaban en mí.

No había sabido, no había entendido lo que era la paternidad hasta ese momento. La paternidad no tenía nada que ver con el apellido o querer crear un ambiente familiar para mis hijos. Tenía que ver con estar allí para ellos cuando hiciese falta, proporcionándoles lo que precisaban para crecer y vivir. Y, pensé además, estar allí para su madre, la mujer que los había traído al mundo, la mujer que los había llevado en su cuerpo y los había mantenido a salvo hasta que habían nacido.

Tenía que ver con Bella, la mujer que ya sabía que amaba. Algunas personas podrían pensar que era un locura considerando nuestra historia, pero para mí tenía sentido. Una parte de mía había sabido que una mujer especial no tardaría meses ni años en atrapar mi corazón. Mis padres se habían conocido y enamorado igual de rápido, igual que mi tío y mi tía. Además estaban mis hermanos y primos, algunos de los cuales expresaban que se habían enamorado de sus esposas la primera vez que las habían visto. Ahora yo me había convertido en la prueba viviente de que eso era posible. Bella había sido parte de mi vida desde el momento en que habíamos hecho el amor. Seguramente me había enamorado de ella en el preciso instante en que nos habíamos conocido en la playa.

En ese momento lo único que quería era proteger a mis hijos. Tenía que creer que Venus mejoraría y volvería a casa con nosotros y que todo iría bien.

Alcé la barbilla de Bella con un dedo y la miré a los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Aquellas lágrimas eran por su hija, la de los dos.

-Tenemos que creer que va a estar bien, corazón. Si los dos lo creemos, entonces sucederá. La traeremos a la vida. ¿Me crees, Bella?

**Bella POV**

Asentí, por alguna razón le creía. Más que nada en el mundo quería creerlo. En ese momento él era mi punto de apoyo, necesitaba su fuerza. Y algún día tendría su amor y si no, él tendría el mío quisiera o no. Necesitaba estar conectada a él de un modo íntimo, así que lo abracé por el cuello, me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

El beso fue suave, aunque apasionado y profundo. Me hizo sentir protegida y querida, incluso amada, aunque sabía que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Pero aun así, no importaba. Lo que importaba era que él estaba allí conmigo, el padre de mis hijos, y tenía que creer que todo iba a ir bien.

Interrumpí el beso y lo miré. Él me tomó la mano y la besó.

-Somos un equipo –dijo él-, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –sonreí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Somos un equipo.

-Y creemos que todo va a ir bien, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí

-Sí, todo va a ir bien.

Entonces me abrazó y volvió a besarme.

Me agarré a esas palabras cuando una hora después pudimos ver a la niña. Me llevó todas mis fuerzas y una parte de las de él mirar a Venus llena de tubos y no ponerme a llorar.

El brazo de Edward me sujetaba del hombro y me abrazó fuerte antes de besarme en los labios.

-Recuerda, es una luchadora.

Asentí. Forcé una sonrisa y dije:

-No volveré a considerar a Troy un alborotador. Fue su llanto lo que me llevó a la habitación y pude ver a Venus con problemas respiratorios. No quiero pensar en qué habría sucedido si no hubiera hecho ruido.

**Edward POV**

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido. Estaba tratando de contener mis emociones y me estaba resultando bastante difícil. Siempre había sabido que se sentía el amar a alguien y sabía que se estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para salvar a esas otras personas. Sentía esa clase de amor por mis hijos. Sentía esa clase de amor por su madre, la mujer que quería que fuera mi esposa.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que pedirles que salgan un momento mientras hago algunos ajustes a las maquinas –dijo una enfermera en voz baja.

En lugar de responder, asentí y tomé a Bella de la mano, la saqué de la habitación y echamos a andar por el pasillo. Sabía que la familia estaba en la sala de espera. Querrían que los pusieran al día, pero yo tendría que darles el mismo mensaje que les había dado antes: el estado de Venus no había cambiado, los médicos estaban esperando los resultados de algunas pruebas.

Una cosa que había descubierto de los Swan durante esa crisis era que funcionaban igual que mi propia familia. Cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, estaban todos juntos. Desde esa mañana los cuatro primos de Bella habían ido a apoyar, los maridos de Rosalie y Alice, a quienes había conocido en el hospital, habían pasado por allí. Emmett McCarty y Jasper Withlok parecían preocupados y su sincera amabilidad y disponibilidad me habían conmovido. Yo no había tenido oportunidad de llamar a mi familia para decirles nada, lo que hubiera sido bastante tarea dado que nadie sabía de mis hijos excepto Seth.

Entramos a la sala de espera y me paré para dar explicaciones. Me quedé sin respiración, sorprendido, cuando levanté la vista y vi a algunos de mis primos y dos de mis hermanos.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí cuando el grupo fue hacia mí.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunté con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Fue mi hermano Carlisle quien habló.

-Seth tenía esas vibraciones suyas de que estabas muy preocupado por algo y al no poder localizarte se puso en contacto con nosotros. Nos dijo dónde estabas y hemos venido. Seth, Demetri, y Storm llegarán esta noche. Laurent y Marco llegan por la mañana. Robert quería venir, pero Kristen está a punto de dar a luz y ha pensado que era mejor quedarse.

Asentí y miré a Felix, Alec, Jacob y James.

-Gracias por venir.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jacob.

-No nos lo agradezcas, hay alguien aquí de quien aún no te hemos hablado.

-¿Quién?

-Mamá. No ha querido perdérselo, sobre todo después de enterarse de lo de los trillizos –hizo una pausa y añadió-: Prepárate. Piensa jalarte de las orejas por ocultárselo. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar –Jacob miró a Bella y la recorrió con la vista de arriba abajo-, bueno, quizá sí me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

**Bella POV.**

-Realmente tienes una gran familia – dije unas horas después tras haber vuelto al hospital.

Había ido el tiempo necesario para dar de comer a los dos niños. Estando allí había conocido a Elizabeth Cullen, la madre de Edward. Mi madre y la de él habían dado el relevo a Rose y Alice en las labores de niñeras y las dos mujeres estaban encantadas.

Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a reunirnos con el médico, quien nos dio noticias que animaban a sonreír. Las pruebas mostraban que su síndrome era muy leve y que podría tratarse simplemente con un sustituto de surfactantes. Le habían quitado el respirador y respiraba sola. Querían tenerla otro día en el hospital en observación y después le darían de alta.

Edward sonreía sentado en la cama supletoria que nos habían puesto en la habitación del hospital. Habíamos decidido quedarnos para no dejar sola a Venus.

-Sí, somos unos cuantos, ya te había dicho. Estamos muy unidos.

-¿Y Jacob y tu son los únicos solteros?

Me miró sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, pero yo no por mucho tiempo si accedes a casarte conmigo.

-¿Para que me des tu apellido?

**Edward POV**

La tomé de las manos y decidí que era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. Si ella lo creía o no, era otro tema. Podía pensar que no me conocía bastante, pero yo le diría que la conocía mejor que a ninguna otra mujer. Siempre que habíamos hecho el amor, había puesto mi alma en ello, lo mismo que mi corazón.

-Sí- dije mirándola a los ojos-. Para darte mi apellido, pero hay algo más que va con el apellido.

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón.

Me miró incrédula.

-¿Estás diciendo que me amas?- preguntó tranquila.

-Sí. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? –pregunté.

Esperaba que dijera muchas cosas, la mayor parte de las cuales preferiría no escuchar. Sobre todo si iba a discutir conmigo sobre lo poco que nos conocíamos. Eso no me interesaba. Lo que importaba era que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Se acercó a mí.

-Lo único que tengo decir es que también te amo.

-¿Sí? –pregunté con un gesto de conmoción en el rostro.

-Sí, claro que sí –sonrió.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé de un modo que la hizo ronronear entre mis brazos. Cuando la solté, la miré a los ojos. Estábamos arrasados por el deseo.

-No lo pienses, Edward.

-¿Segura? –dije con una sonrisa.

-Completamente.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando volvamos a casa con Venus, pienso organizar una fiesta para celebrarlo. También una fiesta solo contigo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Tengo cierta idea de por qué estabas en Egipto.

Me puse rígido, después dije:

-Ya te je dicho por qué estaba en Egipto.

-Pero no me lo has contado todo. Creo que se te han olvidado algunos detalles.

-Algunos detalles como cuáles.

-Cuéntamelos.

La miré a los ojos y me imaginé que sabía algo, pero ¿Cómo? Entonces recordé que aquella noche me había quedado dormido después de hacer el amor. ¿Habría registrado ella mis cosas? ¿Sería una…?

-Ni lo pienses –dijo Bella como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y pregunté:

-Entonces… ¿cómo sabes tanto de mi trabajo?

-Porque parece que una parte de tu trabajo se entrelaza con el mía.

-¿Cómo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella cuando dijo:

-Te pagan por arriesgar tu vida por el presidente y a mí por hacer lo mismo por su mujer.

Una mirada de incredibilidad apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Trabajabas en el Cuerpo de Seguridad Presidencial?

-Sí, pero sólo a tiempo parcial, cuando mi trabajo como modelo era en un lugar cercano a un sitio que había que vigilar. Llevaba de modelo casi un año cuando me reclutaron. Pensé que sería excitante y divertido, además de un modo de servir a mi país.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora quiero ocuparme de mis hijos y mi marido.

-¿Significa eso que aceptas mi proposición? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Sique en pie?

-Claro.

-Entonces sí, acepto, pero me encantaría oírtelo preguntar de nuevo.

-No hay ningún problema –la abracé-. Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi mejor amiga, mi amante y la madre de los hijos de Edward?

-¿Quieres más? –arqueó sorprendida una ceja.

-Sí, aunque no me sorprendería lo más mínimo que ya estuvieses embarazada, con la píldora o sin ella. Y supongo que Venus, Athenas y Troy me dejarán en la suficiente buena forma como para hacerme cargo de los que vengan después. Además, me encanta estar contigo cuando les das el pecho –Bella dejó escapar una risita-. Bueno, hablemos de la boda.

-¿Vamos a hacer planes?

-Bueno, dado que mi familia, al menos una parte de ella, está ya aquí, podríamos resolverlo este fin de semana. ¿Crees que podríamos organizar algo pequeño con ellos?

-¿Pequeño? –Dijo ella entre risas-. ¿Con tu familia? No me parece tan pequeño.

-Bueno, entonces será todo lo grande que pueda ser este fin de semana. Además, como has puesto a mi madre en la habitación de invitados, voy a tener que colarme a escondidas en tu habitación hasta que estemos legalmente casados.

-Pobrecillo.

-Sí, así que ¿por qué no lo resolvemos este fin de semana?

-Lo intentaré.

Sonreí y me incliné sobre ella.

-No pareces muy convencida, quizá yo podría animarte un poco.

Bella me miró a los ojos y pude ver amor en ellos.

-Um, quizá deberías.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

No me lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, abracé a Bella y la besé como un poseso. Y cuando ella empezó a derretirse entre mis brazos, en lugar de aflojar, profundicé el beso.

-Al menos podrías dejarla respirar, Edward.

La solté y miré a mi hermano Jacob con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar a Bella entre mis brazos y emprender el camino de salida de la iglesia mientras los demás nos seguían.

Nos habíamos casado el fin de semana como habíamos planeado. Así que estábamos a dos semanas de navidad y, por tercer año consecutivo, los Cullen teníamos una boda en diciembre. Primero había sido Seth, después Spencer y en ese momento me tocaba el turno a mí. Todo el mundo miraba a Jacob, ya que era el último Cullen soltero… al menos que nosotros supiéramos. La investigación genealógica de mi padre había localizado al antecesor gemelo de mi bisabuelo, Rafael. Rafael se había ganado el sobrenombre de oveja negra de la familia después de que se había fugado con una mujer casada. Habíamos planeado una gran reunión familiar en primavera para que nos conociéramos las dos ramas de la familia. Apenas podía imaginarme que hubiera más Cullen, pero parecía que iba a ser así. Y como todos los demás, estaba ansioso por conocer a mis primos perdidos.

Dejé a Bella en el suelo cuando salimos de la iglesia. Estaba preciosa y yo me sentía orgulloso de que fuera mi mujer. Habíamos decidido posponer la luna de miel hasta que los niños fuesen un poco mayores. Además, estábamos encantados con la idea de pasar la primera navidad juntos como familia. Durante la ceremonia había dedicado miradas ocasionales a los trillizos, que estaban en brazos de sus abuelas en la primera fila. Cada vez que los miraba, quería más a la madre de mis hijos y no quería disimularlo.

-Te amo –dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti también –sonrió ella.

Después nos cubrieron de arroz y decidí que era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para sellar mis votos con un beso. Me acerqué a ella, sonreí y un segundo después la abracé era un hombre que no creía en las pérdidas de tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
